La triste realidad
by Sg91
Summary: A lo largo de todo su viaje por Kalos, Serena ha ido desarrollando unos sentimientos muy fuertes por Ash; sin embargo hasta ella sabe que la realidad no es tan condescendiente, siendo consciente de que su amor por él no es más que una quimera opacada por los propios sueños del chico, el cual está centrado en convertirse en un maestro pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Futilidad**

Había veces que lo pensaba demasiado, y esa era una de esas tantas veces. Sin salida, sin saber lo que pensar, y sintiéndome impotente, haciéndome ver que nada había que hacer al respecto. Lo había intentado todo, pero aun así nada había funcionado. Siempre había estado ahí para él, animándole, y mostrándole poco a poco mis sentimientos, pero aun así todo parecía ser en vano, lo que me quemaba por dentro. Por más que intentaba hacérselo ver él parecía estar completamente absorto, en otro mundo, como si no fuera con él, lo que me dolía especialmente. Sin embargo había algo que siempre conseguía reconfortarme aunque sólo fuera un poco.

-¡Pikachu, cola férrea!

Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta siquiera, mientras le observaba luchar. Porque si algo se le daba mejor a alguien como Ash Ketchum era combatir. Me gusta especialmente su arrojo y su entusiasmo, siempre avanzando hacia adelante, sin vacilar, y sin rendirse hasta el final. _No te rindas hasta el final_. Recordaba muy bien esas palabras, atesorándolas en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Y eran precisamente esas palabras las que me daban fuerzas para seguir intentándolo, aun a pesar de todo.

-¡Y termina con bola voltio!

Antes de que me diera cuenta hubo una súbita explosión eléctrica que zanjó el combate, dándole la victoria a Ash.

-¡Accelgor no puede continuar, pikachu es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta!-anunció Lem, que en ese momento se encontraba arbitrando.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo pikachu!-exclamó el chico, con una sonrisa radiante grabada en su cara.

Por mi parte acentué un poco más la sonrisa, sin ni siquiera poder evitarlo. Esa sonrisa me perdía, me quedaría mirándole todo el día siempre que estuviera sonriendo de esa manera, sin cansarme siquiera.

-Caramba, Serena, te veo de lo más concentrada-comentó en ese momento una vocecilla a mi lado.

Por mi parte no pude evitar dar un ligero brinco, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah ¿qué, decías algo, Clem?

-Sí, que en boca cerrada no entran moscas-asintió la niña, con una zalamera sonrisita.

-Ah, esto… ¿qué?

-Es igual, déjalo, no tiene importancia.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada ante la actitud de la niña, la cual en ocasiones no parecía tal cosa, sobre en todo en determinadas situaciones que empezaba a distinguir cuales eran, a cada cual más vergonzosa que la anterior. En ocasiones llegaba a comprender de cierta forma a su hermano.

-Otro impecable combate, como de costumbre-comentó el aludido en un momento dado, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sí, cada vez somos más fuertes, siento que esta vez podré con todo lo que me echen en la liga!-exclamó Ash, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Bueno, bueno, aun así no bajes la guardia, la liga es harina de otro costal, por lo que procura que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza-murmuró el líder de gimnasio.

-¡No te preocupes, Lem, lo tengo controlado!-aseguró el chico, con una gran sonrisa.

Por mi parte esbocé otra sonrisa igual que la suya y añadí.

-Estoy segura de que ganarás, Ash.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Gracias por apoyarme, Serena.

Esas palabras siempre conseguían animarme, aunque solo fuera un poco, y alimentando un poquito más mis esperanzas.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-¡Ya sabes que yo también te apoyo en tu sueño de ser la mejor estrella pokémon, así que no te rindas!

-No lo haré, no te defraudaré.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como si por un instante Ash pudiera apreciar y comprender mis anhelos. Pero era en momentos como esos cuando la realidad me hacía bajar de las nubes con su cara más fea y monótona.

-¡Pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante, a por mi siguiente medalla!

Recogimos rápidamente el improvisado campamento que montamos para la batalla contra el entrenador con el que nos cruzamos y retomamos el viaje, siguiendo el sendero principal. Parecía mentira que lleváramos más de seis meses viajando juntos, se sentía que había sido una eternidad. Desde que salí de mi casa en pueblo Boceto siempre me dio la sensación de que partía sin ningún propósito en mente salvo el de reencontrarme con Ash. Pero ahora que tenía un nuevo objetivo el viaje parecía cambiar, como si fuera uno completamente diferente; y si además a eso se le añadía el ir con él, mejoraba incluso aún más.

-¿En qué piensas, Serena? Estás muy callada…-inquirió en ese momento Lem, con gesto curioso.

-Oh, vamos, hermanito, no la atosigues, seguro que está centrada pensando en cosas importantes…-murmuró Clem, con una picara sonrisita.

Por mi parte no pude evitar sonrojarme de más, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, pues, esto… simplemente pensaba en alguna estrategia para mi siguiente espectáculo…

-¡El último fue espectacular! ¡Ganaste con todas las de la ley!-añadió Ash en ese momento.

-Sí, mi segunda llave princesa…-afirmé, sacándola para verla mejor.

La llave Fluxus resplandecía con fuerza ante los rayos del sol, reflejándose incluso más allá de la distancia. Recordaba muy bien el momento en el que la gané, siendo muy reconfortante, ya que desde la última vez que lo intenté tenía ciertas dudas, pero estas se disiparon en cuanto pisé el escenario con confianza y serenidad. La última vez no ganamos ya que puse demasiado énfasis en los detalles, haciendo que fennekin tropezara y se cayera, pero ahora sabía y muy bien que no todo tenía por qué ser fastuoso y brillante para destacar y hacer que los pokémon se lucieran al máximo. Lo más importante era que tanto ellos como yo fuéramos las estrellas principales del espectáculo, y para ello el baile era la mejor técnica que había para que fuera así, poniendo un particular énfasis en los pasos de baile, combinándolos con los movimientos de mis pokémon y logrando de esta forma la combinación perfecta que tan bien funcionó la última vez, otorgándome así la llave que ahora lucía entre mis manos.

-Ahora solo te falta una llave para competir en la clase master… ¿sabes dónde vas a ir ahora?-inquirió Lem.

-Estoy atenta a los avisos que suelen hacer a través de Poké Visión, aún no han anunciado nada, aunque permaneceré alerta, eso sí.

-¡Genial! ¡Por mi parte el gimnasio Fractal es mi próxima parada, no puedo esperar para combatir de nuevo por mi última medalla!-comentó Ash.

-Sí, y una vez que la ganes estarás a las puertas de la liga… que por cierto, aún no se sabe dónde se va a celebrar-pensó Lem en voz alta.

-Sea donde sea iré allí y ganaré, tan solo esperad y veréis-aseguró Ash, con una gran sonrisa.

Ante eso no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente; eran tan típico de Ash emocionarse por cosas así… Siempre dispuesto a todo, sin flaquear, listo para cualquier desafío que se preciara. Si me llegaran a preguntar alguna vez qué había visto en él, esa sería algo que diría sin dudar. Aunque por otro lado, y por esa misma razón, sabía que eran esas ganas de alcanzar su sueño las que me alejaban irremediablemente de él. Ash era un chico demasiado idealista incluso para mí, que siempre me he considerado una chica más realista y reservada en cuanto a sentimientos se refería. Él siempre está mostrando su estado de ánimo, que casi siempre es alegre, mientras que por mi parte me guardaba para mí ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, aun a sabiendas de todo eso. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía cómo mi corazón se volvía un poquito más pesado, enseñándome un poco más acerca de los intrincados y dolorosos matices del amor. Dicen que amar es sufrir por el que se ama. Y en mi caso se cumplía perfectamente.

* * *

¡Atención a todos los fans del amourshipping! Esta no es una simple historia de amor al uso. Si habéis entrado aquí esperando que Ash y Serena acaben juntos, felices y comiendo perdices me temo que esta no es vuestra historia. En cambio, si os gusta algo de un corte más dramático y con tintes trágicos, sí que es vuestra historia. Con eso dicho, paso a contar más detalles.

Esta idea nació poco después de ver el último episodio de XY&Z, en el cual Ash enfermaba y se aprovechaba ese hecho para meternos por el gaznate un pedazo de hint que no se lo salta ni un podenco pucelano. A estas alturas es más que obvio que Serena está enamoradísima de Ash, es una realidad... y fue esa misma realidad la que me dio pie a concebir esta historia. Porque, por la misma razón, es una realidad que esta relación no va a ninguna parte, al menos tal y como yo lo veo. La razón más obvia es que para finales de año van a salir los nuevos juegos de pokémon, sol y luna, y con toda seguridad habrá una nueva región a la que Ash irá sí o sí, por lo que es muy sencillo obviar que Ash no va a ganar, ya que después de todo nunca ha ganado un campeonato oficial. Pero bueno, que me voy por las ramas, en esta historia en concreto quiero darle un enfoque diferente al que normalmente se da a esta relación en otros fics, enfocándome sobre todo en Serena, sus sentimientos y el hecho de que se trata básicamente de un amor no correspondido, algo por lo que todo el mundo ha pasado alguna vez en su vida.

En cuanto a detalles más técnicos la historia se desarrolla entre la decimoctava y decimonovena temporada, poco después del combate de gimnasio contra Astrid en ciudad Fluxus y mucho antes de que encuentren a Puni-chan en el episodio siguiente y que da comienzo a la temporada XY&Z. Quiero usar ese lapso de tiempo no especificado para desarrollar mi historia, dándome una mayor libertad literaria al respecto y así no tener que estar atado a ningún evento en concreto ni al hilo argumental de la propia serie. En cuanto a la historia en si no será muy larga, con capítulos ni muy largos ni muy cortos para contarla de forma más dinámica.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo introductorio, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Xana**

El viaje continuó sin incidencias hasta que finalmente llegamos al siguiente pueblo, donde hicimos una parada para descansar y reponer fuerzas. Visitar nuevos lugares siempre era un punto fuerte del viaje, y personalmente me encantaba hacer turismo, por lo que por mi parte se refería no tenía ninguna queja.

Pueblo Pannes era un pintoresco y pequeño pueblecito llano situado a orillas de un amplio lago que regaba toda la parte suroeste de ese lado de Kalos, dando al mismo una estampa de lo más bucólica y romanticona. A decir verdad siempre me he considerado una chica romántica, aun a pesar de que no las tenía todas conmigo, cosa que en parte me molestaba. Sin embargo hasta yo sabía que no me podía enfadar así sin más con él por una cosa tan nimia e insignificante. Ash era un muchacho lleno de sueños y aspiraciones, y lo último que quería era cortarle las alas, ya que sería algo tremendamente egoísta por mi parte. En situaciones como esas era cuando más me daba cuenta de cuál era la realidad, por muy dolorosa o cruel que fuera conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeamos quedarnos entonces?-inquirió Clem en un momento dado, particularmente animada.

-Lo que queda de día, nos iremos mañana por la mañana, es una simple parada-explicó su hermano.

-Sí, después de todo aún queda un buen trecho hasta ciudad Fractal-añadí yo, mirando mi mapa.

-Da igual el tiempo que tarde, lo aprovecharemos a tope y entrenaremos por el camino ¿verdad, colega?-inquirió Ash, dirigiéndose a pikachu que iba en su hombro.

El pokémon eléctrico exclamó su nombre del todo animado, haciendo chisporrotear sus mejillas en un gesto brioso. Por mi parte tan solo sonreí levemente, dejándome contagiar por su alegre espíritu y haciendo a un lado esas grises reflexiones que no hacían más que hacerme pensar negativamente.

Nada más llegar nos dirigimos al centro pokémon, el cual estaba situado en el corazón de la localidad, y cogimos una habitación doble para los cuatro, dejando las cosas en ella y bajando al salón para hacer planes.

-Muy bien ¿Qué os apetece hacer?-inquirió Lem.

-¡Yo quiero entrenar, me quedaré aquí!-anunció Ash.

-Sí, típico de Ash… puedes ayudarle si quieres, Serena-comentó Clem, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-inquirí yo, dudosa de sus intenciones.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es una buena oportunidad, yo puedo llevarme por ahí a mi hermano y así los dos os quedáis solitos, sin que nadie os moleste…

Para entonces mi cara había adquirido nuevas tonalidades de rojo nunca antes vistas por nadie, al tiempo que ella se reía tontamente. Había veces que esta niña me descolocaba por completo, parecía mentira que sólo tuviera ocho años, pero su actitud de casamentera no encajaba para nada con su apariencia infantil y despreocupada. Cuando lo hacía con su hermano no me preocupaba tanto, siendo más vergüenza ajena que otra cosa, pero cada vez que lo hacía conmigo sentía como si me quedara completamente expuesta ante ella, recalcando lo evidente. Pero por suerte ni Ash ni Lem se daban cuenta de nada, lo cual me daba algo más de margen.

Quise contestar algo rápido para salir del paso, pero en ese momento una voz que me era familiar me cortó de improviso.

-¡Hombre, chicos, vosotros por aquí! ¿Qué tal?

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos entonces a Xana, Beni y Trovato, los cuales se acercaban a nosotros a paso ligero.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Bueno, tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el gran espectáculo de Fluxus, Beni-murmuró Trovato, poniéndose técnico.

-¡Ya, pero es que a mí siempre se me pasa el tiempo volando, parezca que haya sido ayer!

-¡Oh, Beni, tú siempre tan espontáneo!

-Ya me conoces, Xana, me dejo llevar por el momento, así es como surgen las mejores danzas.

-¡Ah, Beni, Trovato! ¡Aparecéis en el mejor momento, iba a entrenar afuera! ¿Queréis que entrenemos juntos?-les sugirió Ash, justo después de saludarlos.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Necesito entrenar para la revancha en el gimnasio Fluxus!-comentó Beni, sintiéndose inspirado.

-¡Pues yo vengo de allí, y precisamente Ástrid no es moco de pavo, te puedo dar algunos consejos que te pueden venir bien!

-¡Genial, gracias Ash!

-Yo también me uno, me vendría bien un poco de entrenamiento-añadió Trovato.

Mucho antes de lo esperado los chicos acabaron organizándose de forma casi automática, dejándonos a nosotras un pelín olvidadas, lo que me molestó un poco, sobre todo por parte de Ash.

-Agh, en serio, hay veces que los chicos son de peñón fijo…

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen…-comentó Xana en ese momento.

-¿El qué?

-Los chicos con los chicos… y las chicas con las chicas ¡vayamos a hacer algo juntas!

-Oh… bueno, está bien-murmuré por mi parte, mirando de reojo a Ash.

-¡Vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien! ¡Vente tú también, Clem!

-¡Vale!

De esta forma nos acabamos dividendo en dos, los chicos se quedaron en el centro pokémon, entrenando, y nosotras nos dirigimos a visitar el pueblo, el cual destacaba sobre todo por lo desperdigadas que se encontraban sus casas, las cuales se concentraban en torno al lago.

El centro del pueblo estaba situado justo al lado del mismo, con un pequeño núcleo comercial compuesto por tiendas artesanales y alguna que otra cafetería dispersa por ahí. Vimos una floristería, en la cual un imponente florges azul ayudaba a la encargada, repartiendo flores gratis como muestra. A mí me dio una exuberante rosa blanca que usé como adorno en mi sombrero, quedándome especialmente bien.

En una panadería cercana vimos a un mienfoo ayudando a amasar el pan utilizando sus artes marciales, llegando a realizar malabares con la masa y haciendo formas con ellas de lo más variadas. El panadero nos obsequió con una pequeña hogaza con forma de corazón, compartiéndola entre las tres.

-¡Qué pan más bueno!-exclamó Xana.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Y tiene una forma de lo más sugerente! ¿Verdad, Serena?-inquirió Clem, mirándome con gesto zalamero.

-Eh… sí, es graciosa…-murmuré yo, algo cortada.

En un momento como ese hubiera preferido que su hermano se hubiese quedado con ella, pero como Xana la había invitado a venir no pude decirla nada, teniendo que tragarme mi vergüenza como buenamente pude.

Al lado de la panadería había un pequeño bazar donde los dueños vendían miel de combee, la cual probamos, siendo una de las mieles más dulces y ricas que había probado en toda mi vida. Xana compró un bote pequeño, yo también me animé y compré otro para mí.

También llegamos a ver a un joven artista callejero acompañado de un smeargle que hacía retratos al carboncillo, me ofrecí como modelo y me hizo uno en poco menos de siete minutos; el resultado fue bastante bueno, regalándomelo de seguido.

-Oh, muchas gracias, no tenía por qué, tenía intención de pagarle…

-Considéralo una muestra de mi talento, además, has sido una gran modelo, no todos los días retrato a chicas tan guapas como tú…

Ante semejante piropo no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las cejas, cosa que Clem aprovechó para comentar.

-Vaya, todos menos uno, ya es mala baba…

Por su parte Xana tan solo se rió, divertida, al tiempo que yo trataba de esconderme bajo una piedra y además me acordaba de Clem y su familia. Ahora ya entendía un poco mejor a su hermano.

Tras el paseo encontramos una tetería junto a un pequeño parque con columpios, Xana y yo nos sentamos en la terraza para tomar algo y Clem se fue al parque junto con los demás pokémon a jugar, dándome a mí un respiro. Las dos nos pedimos un té rojo acompañado de varios macarones de distintos sabores, mientras íbamos hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Sabes si ya han dicho algo sobre donde va a ser el próximo espectáculo?

-No, todavía nada, permanezco atenta a Poké Visión por si dicen algo.

-Yo también, la verdad es que tengo ganas, la última victoria me ha animado bastante a decir verdad.

-Te la merecías, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Xana…

-Creo que tienes mucho talento, nunca dejes de intentarlo, Serena.

-Descuida, lo haré, después de todo fue gracias a ti como me inicié esto… te debo mucho, la verdad…

-Ah, no seas tonta, fuiste tú y tus pokémon los que conseguisteis destacar, yo tan solo te di un pequeño empujoncito.

-Ya, pero si no hubiera sido por ese empujoncito probablemente seguiría preguntándome por qué viajo por Kalos…

Por un momento Xana se quedó pensativa, rumiando algo con gesto serio, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Creo saber por qué.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno ¿no está claro? Es por Ash ¿verdad?

Ante eso no pude evitar escupir un poco del té que me estaba bebiendo, al tiempo que me sonrojaba por enésima vez. Xana se rió de nuevo, divertida, pero yo murmuré.

-Agh, no tiene gracia…

-Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada, después de todo ya me lo dijiste de por sí en su día… no es que seas muy sutil, que digamos…

-¿Tan evidente es?-inquirí yo, algo turbada.

-Bueno, yo porque soy una chica y ya sabes que entre nosotras enseguida lo notamos. Pero sí, es lo típico, miraditas furtivas, sonrisas pronunciadas, leves sonrojos… no como el de ahora, claro-añadió ella.

-Jo, es que no puedo evitarlo…

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es nada malo, después de todo Ash es guapete…

El simple hecho de oír eso de mi amiga hizo que algo saltara dentro de mí, preocupándome de seguido; pero en cuanto Xana se percató enseguida comentó.

-Tranquila, mujer, no me interesa, después de todo no es mi tipo.

-Perdona, es que…

-Na, tranquila, no pasa nada, eso es signo de que estás muy enamorada…

Ante eso bajé la cabeza con gesto triste, algo que ella enseguida notó.

-Eh ¿qué pasa, Serena, a qué viene esa cara?

Yo tan solo suspiré hondamente, murmurando a baja voz.

-Es eso… estoy muy enamorada de Ash, y no sabes bien lo que me duele…

-¿Dolerte? ¿Y por qué iba a dolerte?-inquirió ella, con gesto extrañado.

-Pues porque… él está centrado en alcanzar su sueño, tratando de llegar a lo más alto, y es por eso. Sé que él no se fijaría en mí...

-¡Pero eso no lo puedes saber a no ser que lo intentes!

Esa frase me hizo reaccionar de seguido, notando cómo un incipiente enfado comenzaba a surgir dentro de mí, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta como tal, y soltándolo.

-¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado?! ¡Lo he probado todo y nada ha dado resultado! ¡Le he hecho galletas, le he animado en todas sus batallas, le he apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, he estado ahí siempre para él, y nada ha funcionado! ¡Es como si no existiera, no sé para qué me esfuerzo si nunca me va a querer!

Por un momento me quedé callada, sintiéndome mejor conmigo misma y notando un gran alivio apoderándose de mí; al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y miré a Xana, la cual me devolvía la mirada en un gesto asombrado y algo cortado. Por mi parte me apresuré a disculparme.

-Oh, Xana, perdona, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención, es solo que… que…

-No, no, tranquila, no pasa nada…

-Lo siento, de verdad, es que me… me… me frustra tanto que…yo… yo…

Mi voz se quebró casi sin darme cuenta, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar, pero mis sentidos me traicionaron y al final dejé escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Mi amiga se acercó a mí para consolarme, al tiempo que dejaba escapar lo que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me abracé a Xana con fuerza, al tiempo que lloraba amargamente, sabiendo muy bien que en realidad nada aliviaría mi dolor salvo una sola cosa.

Tardé un buen rato en calmarme, una vez que dejé de llorar Xana me miró con gesto inquieto y me preguntó.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… perdona, Xana, menudo papelón te he dado…

-No te preocupes, Serena, las penas se digieren mejor con amigas.

-Gracias…

Nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa, al tiempo que la chica esbozó una grata sonrisa con el propósito de animarme, consiguiéndolo, pero efímeramente. Sin embargo no se quedó ahí, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué crees estar tan segura de que Ash no se fijará en ti?

-Ya te lo he dicho, está centrado en ganar la liga pokémon de aquí, lleva más de cinco años viajando y hasta ahora no lo ha conseguido. Esta vez está muy seguro de sí mismo, y según él ha aprendido de sus errores, por lo que quiere ganar a toda costa. Y yo lo entiendo perfectamente, después de todo ha sido su sueño desde que era pequeño. Y es por eso mismo, Xana. Él vive por y para los pokémon, y los combates le dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, para continuar sin rendirse hasta el final. Yo tan solo soy la que le acompaña, nada más.

Mis palabras sonaron tristes y afligidas, convencida de la veracidad de las mismas; por su parte Xana opinó un tanto chocada por ellas.

-Lo dices como si hubieras renunciado a tus sentimientos…

-Sí… después de todo sé que sólo están ahí para hacerme sufrir.

-No, eso no tiene por qué ser así, amar a alguien no tiene por qué ser sinónimo de sufrimiento…

-En mi caso sí…

-No, para nada, lo que pasa es que no lo has intentado lo suficiente… o no has sabido enfocarlo de otra forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirí yo, extrañada.

Antes de contestar Xana se reincorporó en su silla, comentando de seguido.

-En realidad es muy sencillo, tú misma lo has dicho. Ash es muy enérgico y apasionado, cosa que se puede notar enseguida, y como bien has dicho vive por y para sus pokémon y los combates.

-Sí, pero…

-Lo que quiero decir es que ahí tienes una posible forma de acercamiento. Ya sé que tú solo eres una estrella pokémon, pero quizá, a través de los combates, puedas llegar a Ash y mostrarle sus sentimientos.

-Lo he intentado más veces, le he ayudado en muchas ocasiones con sus entrenamientos, pero lo único que he recibido a cambio son sus gracias y alguna que otra sonrisa, pero nada más…

-¿Sólo en entrenamientos?

-Eh… sí…

-Prueba con batallas reales.

-¿Batallas reales?

-Claro, ofrécete hacer equipo con él en algún combate doble y luchad juntos, puede que así él se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos a través del combate.

Xana parecía muy convencida de sus palabras, pero yo apenas lo veía como tal, viendo más pegas que ventajas.

-No sé yo, siempre que combate pone todos los sentidos en él, y teniendo en cuenta lo despistado que es…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar Xana me cortó exclamando.

-¡Oh, por favor, Serena, deja de lamentarte así, no te pega!

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡La Serena que yo conozco no se infravaloraría así sin más, sino que lo seguiría intentando, sin rendirse, sin flaquear! Además ¿no es eso lo que siempre dice Ash? ¡No te rindas hasta el final!

Las palabras de Xana calaron en mí de golpe, como si me hubiera dado un fuerte mazazo con ellas. Y es que eso era categóricamente cierto, esas fueron las palabras que Ash me dijo aquella vez cuando éramos pequeños y me encontró perdida en el campamento de verano de Kanto. No te rindas hasta el final. Las recordaba tan bien porque las guardé dentro de mí desde el primer momento que se las escuché decir, sirviéndome de inspiración y calando hondo en mí. Por un momento parecía que las había olvidado, pero las palabras de Xana me recordaron uno de los motivos por los que me acabé enamorando irremediablemente de él. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Por su parte, Xana siguió hablando.

-Mira, puede que Ash sea un despistado y esté centrado en su futuro, pero eso no significa que tú no puedas seguir sintiendo cosas por él o dejes de lado tus sentimientos. Has dejado bien claro desde el primer minuto que tu amor por él es auténtico y genuino. Ahora lucha por él, no dejes de intentarlo. Quién sabe si algún día él se dé cuenta y te diga algo al respecto.

Por mi parte miré a mi amiga con determinación, sintiéndome con energías renovadas, pero sobre todo con esa cálida sensación que sólo la esperanza era capaz de proporcionar. Cerré los ojos y, al abrirlos, esbocé una grata sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias, Xana. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo…

Ante eso las dos nos abrazamos con fuerza, dejándonos llevar por el momento y sintiendo como nuestros lazos se estrechaban un poco más entre las dos. Acto seguido nos separamos y la chica me guiñó un ojo, comentando de seguido.

-Así que ya sabes, no te rindas hasta el final.

-No lo haré.

-Ah, y prueba lo que te comenté acerca de los combates, quien sabe, puede que con suerte se fije más en ti.

-Lo haré, a ver si se presenta la ocasión…

-¿De qué?-inquirió de improviso una vocecita a nuestro lado.

Las dos botamos del susto, viendo que se trataba de Clem, la cual nos miraba curiosa rodeada por todos nuestros pokémon.

-¡Clem, no nos des estos sustos!-exclamé yo, algo atacada.

-¿Yo? No, si acabo de llegar…

-¿Y qué querías?-inquirió Xana, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-Deciros que si nos vamos ya, está atardeciendo y empieza a hacer frío.

Sus palabras nos hicieron reaccionar, viendo que así era; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste, tiñendo al lado y al pueblo de un color rojizo pardo, al tiempo que un incipiente fresco comenzaba a echarse sobre nosotros por influencia del agua cercana. Apuramos lo que nos quedaba del té, aun a pesar de que ya estaba frío, pagamos y regresamos al centro pokémon, donde los chicos nos estaban esperando algo inquietos.

-¡Ah, ahí estáis, estaba preocupado! ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que os llevabais a Clem?-inquirió Lem, algo molesto.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento Lem, se nos pasó, no nos dimos cuenta…-murmuré yo, algo avergonzada.

-Perdona, Lem, en todo caso es culpa mía, la dije que se viniera con nosotras y no me di cuenta-añadió Xana, igualmente avergonzada.

-No, a ver, si estaba con vosotras en ese caso me quedo más tranquilo, es sólo que estas cosas se avisan…

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado nos fuimos todos a cenar, compartiendo mesa en el comedor y pasando un buen rato todos juntos. Como era de esperar Ash se hinchó hasta reventar, cosa que a veces no me gustaba, ya que me preocupaba de que se pudiera indigestar si comía demasiado. Pero su posterior cara de felicidad que se le ponía me lo decía todo y me dejaba más tranquila. De cierta forma el saber que él era feliz era suficiente para mí, siendo de esa forma yo también feliz.

Tras la cena estuvimos un rato pasando el resto de la noche en el salón, hablando de todo un poco, hasta que finalmente el sueño nos venció y nos fuimos todos a dormir; Xana, Beni y Trovato se fueron a su habitación y nosotros nos fuimos a la nuestra. Habíamos acordado levantarnos pronto y salir a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que nos acostamos enseguida, sin remolonear mucho en la cama. Por mi parte me envolví entre las sábanas y me perdí en mis pensamientos, mientras recordaba las palabras de Xana, hasta que finalmente me dormí casi sin darme cuenta.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic! Desde un principio pensé en él como un fic cortito y de capítulos igual de cortos, para aligerar la trama y no reiterar mucho la misma idea constantemente. También habrán combates pokémon para que haya algo más de variación, así como algún que otro tipo de conflicto menor que sirva para hacer mover la historia. Como veis he dado mucho foco a los sentimientos de Serena, mostrando los efectos del típico amor no correspondido, pero algo más pronunciado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la intensidad de los mismos por lo que se puede ver en el anime. Aquí Xana ha adquirido un papel más de apoyo, y en siguientes capítulos más personajes interpretarán distintos roles que influirán a Serena de distintas formas.

En cuanto a detalles técnicos se refiere, pueblo Pannes es un pueblo inventado por mí, cogiendo el nombre de una comuna francesa real. En el anime es muy típico que aparezcan pueblos y ciudades que no tiene presencia en los juegos, por lo que he tirado de algo parecido para crear este pueblo. Esperad más pueblos y ciudades creados de la misma forma. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad revies y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Miette**

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos pronto, desayunamos, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos en camino después de despedirnos de Xana, Beni y Trovato, los cuales también se fueron pero en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores incidencias por toda la zona noreste de Kalos, pasando por amplias campiñas y extensas llanuras. El camino hacia ciudad Fractal iba a ser bastante largo desde donde estábamos, por lo que íbamos tranquilos y sin prisas en ese aspecto, ya que aún quedaba mucho recorrido por delante.

Por ahora el clima era suave y no muy caluroso, pero se notaba que empezábamos a acercarnos a las partes frías de la región, sobre todo por las noches, que era cuando refrescaba bastante, dejando unas mañanas con algo de niebla y escarcha en los coches y los tejados de las casas, así como algo de hielo en las copas de los árboles. Debido a esto acampar no estaba en nuestros planes, y después de todo un día viajando casi sin parar salvo para comer y con un frío incipiente que comenzaba a calar, buscábamos al menos un centro pokémon de paso para pasar la noche.

-Bof, empieza a refrescar ¿hay algún centro pokémon por aquí cerca?-inquirió en un momento dado Clem.

-Dame un momento que te lo busco-murmuré yo, sacando el mapa.

-Lo cierto es que está haciendo bastante frío de un tiempo a esta parte, se nota que estamos en el extremo noreste de Kalos-asintió Lem, ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Crees que nevará?-quiso saber Ash, curioso.

-No estamos muy lejos de las montañas, por lo que no sería raro que nevara un poco…

-¿Eh, va a nevar? ¡Pero no tenemos ropa de invierno!-recordó Clem, algo apurada.

-No, a ver, he dicho que es posible que nieve, no que vaya a hacerlo seguro. Si sigue refrescando así y no baja la humedad es muy posible, pero en ese sentido no puedo estar del todo seguro, el tiempo es bastante impredecible en ese aspecto.

-A mí lo que me extraña es que no tengas nada inventado para la ocasión, Lem-comentó en ese momento Ash.

-Oye, pues ahora que lo dices… ¡pues claro! ¡Mochila lembótica!-exclamó entonces el muchacho.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, la mochila del chico inventor se puso en marcha y, en un visto y no visto, una nueva invención apareció ante nuestros ojos. Tenía forma de antena, con una parte inferior cerrada con láminas de acero, una pantalla y un pequeño terminal donde poder manejarla.

-¡Este es otro glorioso momento en el que la ciencia alumbra nuestro camino hacia el futuro! ¡Os presento el medidor de cambios lemosféricos, analiza la presión atmosférica presente, la temperatura, la humedad y permite predecir de forma más o menos precisa el tiempo que va a hacer desde que se usa a un periodo de tiempo de más o menos unas seis u ocho horas aproximadamente. No me puedo creer que no se me ocurriera sacarlo antes.

-¡Hala, la ciencia es una pasada!-exclamó Ash, extasiado.

-¿Lemosféricos? ¿En serio?-masculló Clem, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Por mi parte tan solo me reí tontamente, prefiriendo quedarme callada. En momentos como esos Lem se emocionaba y tampoco tenía intención de cortarle ni nada por el estilo, pero el temor de que, una vez más, todo explotara seguía ahí después de todo. Después de todo siempre pasaba, y a esas alturas del viaje era algo que había aprendido sí o sí y por experiencia propia.

-¡Vamos a probarla, veamos si esta noche va a nevar!-exclamó el chico, manejando la máquina.

Al punto la antena en la parte superior comenzó a moverse, al tiempo que varios pilotitos se encendían y se apagaban, mientras se iba registrando todo en el monitor. Me acerqué prudentemente, ya que esperaba al momento de la explosión. Pero para mi sorpresa y la de los demás no pasó absolutamente nada, funcionando con normalidad para la alegría y el regocijo del chico inventor.

-Vale, ya están surgiendo los datos… temperatura de unos quince grados centígrados, sesenta grados Fahrenheit. Humedad del 55%. Presión atmosférica de unos dos mil quinientos hectopascales, es normal teniendo en cuenta que no estamos al nivel del mar. Por lo tanto, la probabilidad de que nieve esta noche es de… entre un 20 y 30%, al menos si la temperatura se mantiene estable, en el caso de que baje un poco más puede que aumente a un 35%.

-¡Vaya, qué guay! ¡No me he enterado de nada, pero es genial!-exclamó Ash.

Tanto Lem como Clem se quedaron un tanto cortados, pero por mi parte tan solo esbocé una pequeña sonrisita. Cierto era que Ash no era particularmente ducho en cuanto a conocimientos técnicos se refería, pero por mi parte no lo veía como algo negativo, sino como una parte más de su forma de ser. Puede que para alguien como Lem pudiera parecer algo tonto a efectos prácticos, pero para mí era un detalle más que le hacía ver particularmente adorable. Sí, era mi tonto adorable.

-Tranquilo Ash, yo te lo traduzco, significa que no hay mucha probabilidad de que nieve esta noche-murmuró Clem, yendo al grano.

-¡Ah, vale! ¡Gracias, Clem!

-¡No hay de qué!

Por mi parte tan solo pronuncié un poco más la sonrisa, pensando en ese otro detalle tan particular. Siempre era muy agradecido con la gente y con todo aquel que le mostrase afecto, siendo en ese aspecto una persona de lo más cariñosa y cercana.

-Eh, Serena, se te cae la baba-comentó en ese momento Clem, con una sonrisita.

Eso me hizo reaccionar rápidamente, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Clem, maldita sea la gracia que te trae!

-Lo siento, pero es que no he podido evitarlo…

-Muy graciosa…

La niña tan solo se rió tontamente al tiempo que yo traté de cambiar de tema rápidamente, volviendo al mapa.

-Vale, según el mapa hay un pequeño asentamiento no muy lejos de aquí con un centro pokémon de paso, podemos ir allí.

-¡Genial, pues vamos!

Sin mayor dilación nos pusimos en camino hacia allí, teniendo que andar durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegamos al lugar. Según el mapa era un pequeño asentamiento urbano llamado Prény y que destacaba sobre todo por las ruinas de un antiguo castillo en lo alto de una colina no muy alta, dominando el lugar; nada más llegar fue lo primero que vimos, con la luz de la luna alumbrando la única muralla que quedaba en pie con sus erosionadas almenas coronándola y con varios torreones igual de desgastados. A su alrededor se extendían una serie de casas muy dispersas las unas de las otras, sin apenas servicios básicos esenciales salvo el centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba situado justo en el centro, en una suerte de pequeña plazoleta donde había una tienda de comida y una sucursal bancaria.

Nada más llegar al centro pokémon reservamos una habitación para los cuatro y luego fuimos a cenar al buffet, ya que apenas habíamos probado bocado desde que comimos y estábamos bastante hambrientos. Ash arrambló con todo lo que se le puso por delante, cosa que molestó particularmente a Clem.

-¡Oh, vamos Ash, no te lo comas todo, que los demás también queremos comer!-exclamó la niña.

-Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre, hemos estado todo el día andando…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

-No, si ya, ya…

-Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes, Clem, seguro que sacan más cosas para comer, déjale que disfrute-la dije para tratar de calmarla un poco.

Aunque inmediatamente después noté una presencia femenina justo detrás de mí, al tiempo que ésta se inclinaba sobre mi hombro y una voz terriblemente familiar murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Huy, sí, déjale disfrutar, después de todo se lo merece.

Di un bote tremendo, dándome la vuelta de seguido y confirmando mis terribles sospechas.

-¡Miette!

-¡La misma! Qué agradable sorpresa encontraros por aquí, chicos…

-¡Hombre, Miette, cuanto tiempo!-exclamó Lem, sorprendido.

-¡Ya ves que sí, hola!-añadió Ash, saludándola con una sonrisa, algo que me sentó como un tiro.

-Hola, Ash, me alegro mucho de volver a verte-murmuró la chica, mirándole con gesto intenso.

-Sí, yo también, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

-Sí, ya lo creo que sí…

Por mi parte traté de no molestarme, a sabiendas que Miette iba a hacerlo sí o sí, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme un tanto molesta, sobre todo por esa insufrible actitud que siempre conseguía enervarme. Ella sabía muy bien que sentía cosas por Ash y lo usaba a su favor para incomodarme, añadiendo además que ella también le gustaba cuando, claramente, apenas había mostrado algún interés por él.

-Y contadme ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Oh, pues estamos de paso, nos dirigimos a ciudad Fractal para mi último combate de gimnasio-explicó Ash.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y qué hay de ti, Serena? Aún te falta una llave ¿no?

-Sí, como a ti ¿no?-inquirí yo, ceñuda.

-Así es, sigo esperando a que se pronuncien en Poké visión, aún no han dicho nada al respecto del siguiente espectáculo y yo quiero estar ahí cuando lo anuncien.

-Sí, yo también, espero que no tarden mucho…

-Pero bueno, mientras tanto voy entrenando y perfeccionando mi técnica, después de todo quiero clasificarme para el Gran Espectáculo de clase master.

-¿Vas a decir todo el rato lo que piensas hacer?-inquirió en ese momento Clem por lo bajini, cosa que yo pude oír claramente, a lo cual no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita. Si lo oyó Miette o no ya no estaba muy segura, pero aun así la chica murmuró.

-Oye pues ya que estamos aquí podemos relajarnos un poco ¿no creéis? Este centro pokémon tiene una pista de baile y bar, podemos pasarnos un rato.

-¿Una pista de baile, dices?-repitió Ash, algo extrañado.

-¡Sí, venga, será divertido, podremos bailar juntos! ¿Qué me dices, Ash?

-Oh, pues… bueno, no veo por qué no…

Ante eso no pude evitar dar un vistoso bote, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Voy yo también, me apetece divertirme un rato!

-En ese caso vamos todos juntos, danos un momento que terminemos de cenar-pidió Lem.

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, a mí no me apetece, id vosotros si eso-murmuró Clem, sin muchas ganas.

-Está bien, toma la llave de la habitación, aunque tendrás que abrirnos cundo lleguemos-avisó su hermano.

-Está bien.

Clem se marchó enseguida y el resto de la cena pasó rápidamente; tras la misma nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia allí. Dicha sala era de tamaño medio, con el suelo decorado con baldosas de colores que se encendían y se apagaban y música de lo más movida sonando todo el rato. Al fondo del todo había una barra de bar vacía y solitaria, y justo al lado se encontraba la cabina del DJ en lo alto de un pequeño locutorio elevado, dominando el lugar.

-¿A que es un buen sitio? Me gustaría algo de beber ¿podríais ir chicos a por algo?-inquirió Miette en ese momento, dirigiéndose a Ash y Lem.

-Ah, claro, ¿qué te apetece?

-Un zumo de piña, por favor-pidió ella.

-Vale ¿Serena?

-Ah, pues… un batido de chocolate, si tienen.

-Está bien, vamos allá.

Los chicos se apartaron en dirección hacia la barra y, una vez solas, me dirigí a ella.

-Oye, mira, no sé a qué estás jugando…

-¿Jugando yo? Para nada, te debes estar imaginando cosas…

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Pues a…!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando comprendí lo que pretendía y me callé de seguido, enrojeciendo inmediatamente después. Por su parte Miette tan solo acentuó un poco más su zalamera sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-¿Sabes que, Serena? Deberías ser más honesta contigo misma, después de todo no tiene nada de malo…

-¿Ah, no? Pues entonces ¿por qué siempre aprovechas para echármelo en cara?

-No te lo echo en cara, yo solo te doy un empujón… antes de que lo dé yo.

-¿Tú? Oh, venga ya, dame un respiro, las dos sabemos que a ti te da igual.

-¿A mí? ¿Igual?

-¡Claro que sí, después de todo solo quieres verme enrojecer!

-Oh, Serena, mujer, qué rencorosa eres… pero para tu información no me da igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No es obvio? A mí también me gusta Ash.

-Eso no es verdad, tan solo buscas una excusa para meterte conmigo.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Pero si tú no buscas nada con Ash, por mucho que digas!

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Me parece un chico de lo más valiente, arrojado y audaz, es mi tipo, es perfecto para mí!

-¡Todo eso son tonterías!

-¿Tonterías? ¡De eso nada, y te lo voy a demostrar! ¡Y si te lo decía y te animaba a que dieras el paso era por simple consideración, pero ahora que veo que vas de chula, en ese caso seré yo quien tome la iniciativa!

Cada vez me sentía más y más enfadada por toda esa situación, la cual se me antojaba ridícula y muy estúpida, pero en cuanto vi que Miette tenía intención de ir hacia la barra la detuve enseguida, asustada por lo que podría pasar.

-¡No, espera!

-¡Ah, ahora te achantas! ¿Eh? ¡Pues no me da la gana, me has tachado de mentirosa y ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir tus propios sentimientos, en ese caso seré yo la que gane y tú te quedarás sin nada!

-¡Está bien, está bien, sí, me gusta Ash, me gusta mucho, pero por favor!

-¡Muy tarde, habértelo pensado mejor antes!

Miette se zafó de mí con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con Ash, el cual llevaba su bebida en una mano.

-Ah, toma Miette, tu zumo.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Ash, eres un sol…-murmuró ella, con voz melosa.

-Ah, no ha sido nada-añadió él, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Quise decir algo, pero Lem se me adelantó ofreciéndome mi bebida.

-Toma, Serena, tu batido.

-Ah, sí, gracias Lem…

Por su parte los chicos también habían pedido algo para tomar, Lem un refresco de limón y Ash un zumo de tomate. Aunque en ese justo momento comenzó a sonar música de los ochenta, concretamente _Stayin' Alive_ de los Bee Gees. Fue entonces cuando Miette aprovechó y exclamó.

-¡Oh, me encanta la música de los ochenta! ¡Baila conmigo, Ash!

-¿Eh? ¡Pero espera, yo no sé bailar!

-¿Y eso que más da? ¡Lo importante es moverse, vamos, vamos!-exclamó la chica, tirando de él.

De esa forma, y sin que yo pudiera hacer casi nada por evitarlo, Miette arrastró consigo a un torpe Ash, el cual ni siquiera sabía bien cómo moverse. Después de todo me acordaba muy bien de cuando intentó imitar los pasos de baile de Beni para luego aplicarlos en combate, dando como resultado algo desastroso y demostrando que Ash no tenía sentido del ritmo. Aun así eso no pareció importar a Miette, la cual me miraba con gesto retador, como si me animara a intentar recuperarlo o algo por el estilo. Al principio no estaba del todo segura cómo proceder, pero su mirada me volvió a encender, ayudándome a lanzarme y echándole valor. Apuré mi batido de un solo trago y aproveché el estribillo para unirme a la fiesta.

Aprovechando todos mis conocimientos de baile que sabía, y recordando algunos movimientos de mis pokémon en anteriores espectáculos, me dejé llevar, me puse a su lado y me desaté, reprimiendo de manera milagrosa un sonrojo similar al de lava fundida. Tanto Miette como Ash se quedaron a cuadros en cuanto me vieron moverme, hasta Lem, que se había quedado un tanto rezagado, se quedó de piedra.

-Ca… caramba Serena, sabía que bailabas bien, pero esto…-murmuró Ash, asombrado.

-Y aún no has visto nada.

En un visto y no visto le arrebaté a Miette a Ash y me lo llevé conmigo, mirándole con tal determinación y seguridad en mi misma que incluso llegué a asustar al chico.

-Se… Serena…

-Tranquilo, Ash, sé que no se te da muy bien bailar, pero déjame esto a mí.

-No es eso, es solo que me estás asustando…

Sin embargo no lo tuve en cuenta y comencé a bailar con él, guiándole y arrastrándole conmigo. En un momento dado fijé una glacial mirada en Miette, la cual tan solo esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisita, como si se estuviera burlando de mí. No pude evitar sentirme cada vez más y más enfadada y apreté sin darme cuenta la mano de Ash, el cual se quejó.

-¡Auch! Serena, cuidado, me haces daño…

Sin embargo apenas le presté atención, lo que hizo que siguiera apretando inconscientemente, cada vez con más y más fuerza, llegando a un punto en el que el chico se tuvo que zafar de mí para evitar que le hiciera más daño. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que yo misma me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, parando de golpe y disculpándome de seguido.

-¡Oh, lo siento Ash, perdóname, no me he dado cuenta!

Inmediatamente después Miette se adelantó y comentó, acercándose a nosotros.

-Jo, Serena, mira que eres burra, hay que tener más cuidado… ¿estás bien, Ash?

-Ah, sí, sí, solo ha sido un leve apretón, eso es todo…

-Lo siento, Ash, de verdad, perdóname…-murmuré yo, cada vez más y más avergonzada.

-Sí, tranquila, estoy bien, no es nada…

Aun así supe, y muy bien, que no era suficiente, al menos para mí, ya que le había llegado a hacer daño inconscientemente, y todo por culpa de esa mala pécora de Miette, la cual parecía regodearse en esa situación. Sintiéndome mal conmigo misma decidí apartarme y sentarme en uno de los sofás que allí había junto a Lem, el cual parecía no tener muchas ganas de fiesta, al contrario que Ash y Miette.

-Agh, nunca me han convencido este tipo de cosas, si te soy sincero…-murmuró el chico, visiblemente cansado.

-Ya, te entiendo…-murmuré yo, sin muchas ganas.

Lem notó enseguida mi apatía y preguntó de seguido.

-Hey Serena ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tan solo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Aun así la respuesta no pareció satisfacer al chico, el cual se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de volver a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Segura? No pareces muy convencida…

Por mi parte tan solo me quedé en silencio, no muy segura de si decirle algo al respecto, hasta que finalmente decidí pronunciarme.

-No es nada, Lem, de verdad.

Aun así el chico no se quedó satisfecho, comentando de seguido.

-Serena, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo somos amigos y estamos viajando juntos. Ya sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

Ante eso no pude evitar esbozar una genuina sonrisa, ya que después de todo era cierto. Lem era un chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y en ese sentido sabía muy bien que podía contar con él. Pero por otro lado no estaba del todo segura de si entendería mi situación, después de todo podía llegar a ser casi tan torpe como Ash en ciertos aspectos. Aun así no quise desestimar la ayuda que mi amigo me ofrecía, por lo que tras pensarlo rápidamente hablé.

-Verás, la cosa es que… antes hice daño a Ash sin darme cuenta y ahora me siento mal por ello…

-Bueno, pero tú te disculpaste ¿no?

-Sí, lo hice…

-¿Y Ash aceptó tus disculpas?

-Sí, de hecho no le dio mucha importancia…

-¿Entonces? Si ya está hablado no entiendo por qué sigues tan mustia…

Ante eso no pude evitar soltar un corto suspiro, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya, pero es que… no se trata solo de eso…

-¿Y entonces que es?

-Pues que siento algo muy fuerte por Ash y me duele porque Miette está tratando de quitármelo.

Evidentemente eso no lo dije en voz alta, sino en lo más profundo de mi mente, cual llamado desesperado que nunca iba a ser escuchado. Y el simple hecho en sí me dolió mucho más de lo que yo misma pude llegar a admitir.

Ante mi silencio el chico tan solo volvió a hablar con seguridad y convicción.

-Mira, entiendo que tengas dudas por los motivos que sean, pero sabes tan bien como yo que Ash no es rencoroso ni nada por el estilo. Si realmente lo sientes tanto, habla de nuevo con él y discúlpate, aunque ya lo hayas hecho, estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a escucharte. Después de todo si hay alguien aquí que mejor te conoce ese es Ash, y eso lo sabe hasta mi hermana.

Las palabras del chico calaron en mí con fuerza, haciéndome ver una realidad que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Aunque el tiempo en el que nos conocimos por primera vez fue corto, fue bastante intenso, y me quedé con un grato recuerdo de Ash que apenas pude borrar de mi memoria en mucho tiempo. Ahora que me había reencontrado con él y había estado viajando a su lado desde entonces, habíamos conseguido conectar bastante bien, conociéndonos muy bien; aún recordaba aquella vez cuando me caí por un terraplén y Ash se lanzó a por mí sin dudar, haciéndose daño en el proceso. Durante esa tarde pudimos hablar a solas y conocernos más a fondo, por lo que técnicamente sí que era cierto que Ash me conocía bien, y yo a él también.

-Pues claro… ¿cómo pude olvidarme así sin más de algo tan importante?-me pregunté entonces, algo molesta conmigo misma.

El simple hecho de darme cuenta de algo así me ayudó a animarme, levantándome de seguido y sabiendo enseguida lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gracias Lem.

-Ah… de nada, supongo…-murmuró el chico, algo extrañado por mi súbito cambio.

Aun así no lo tuve en cuenta y me dirigí a buscar a Ash, el cual se encontraba con Miette al otro lado de la sala. No tuve necesidad de ponerme en medio o llamarle, porque sabía que no haría falta, tan solo con dirigirle la mirada bastó. Ash me vio y, en cuanto reparó en mi cara, supo al instante que quería hablar con él. Y funcionó, el chico cortó a Miette, la cual se quedó un tanto perpleja, para dirigirse hacia mí con cara inquisitiva.

-Te he visto antes ¿querías hablar de algo, Serena?

-Sí… ya sé que me perdonaste antes, pero te quería pedir perdón por lo de antes, no quería hacerte daño…

-Ah, era eso, no pasa nada, en serio, después de todo no está de más venirse arriba de vez en cuando. Eres muy buena bailarina, Serena.

-Oh, gracias Ash…-murmuré yo, sin poder evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

-No es nada, después de todo es verdad, tienes mucho talento, no como yo, que soy muy torpe.

-Oh, bueno, quizás no se te dé bien bailar, pero entrenando eres de los mejores que he conocido.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, tan solo me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo, nada más.

-¿Qué dices? No seas tan modesto, anda…

Casi sin darnos cuenta los dos nos pusimos a hablar, apartados de los demás y estando muy a gusto y tranquilos; por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Miette, la cual se había quedado junto a la barra con gesto molesto y visiblemente irritada. Por mi parte no dije nada, regodeándome yo esta vez y disfrutando de una agradable conversación con Ash.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencernos, retirándonos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones poco tiempo después. Antes de irse Miette me paró para hablar conmigo, algo molesta por lo sucedido.

-No sé cómo habrás hecho para que Ash se olvidara de mí, pero esto no quedará así…

-Bueno, tan solo apliqué lo que tú misma haces, pero con una ligera diferencia…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?

-Algo que tú no tienes, pero yo sí.

-¿El qué, qué es?

Antes de contestar la miré atentamente, notando un deje ansioso en su mirada por saber qué era lo que yo tenía y ella no. Eso fue determinante, contestándola de seguido.

-Es un secreto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero pensaba que me lo dirías!

-Bueno, de hecho podría, pero teniendo en cuenta que has jugado sucio, voy a dejarte con la duda. Después de todo un secreto hace mujer a una mujer ¿no crees?

Esa contestación dejó del todo descolocada a Miette, por lo que aproveché para despedirme de ella con un rápido gesto con la mano antes de subir las escaleras, dejándola en el vestíbulo con una cara llena de confusión y algo de rabia.

Por mi parte no tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño, sintiéndome un poco más segura de mi misma. Afuera hacía fresco, por lo que me envolví entre las sábanas, durmiéndome enseguida.

* * *

Bof, me ha costado un poco sacar este capítulo, pero al final ya está aquí. Quería crear un poco de conflicto usando a Miette, un personaje que, de buenas a primeras, se postula en la serie como rival sentimental de Serena, pero el caso es que apenas muestra interés como tal por Ash, ya que apenas ha salido en los suficientes capítulos como para decir: "me gusta Ash". Al menos Serena en ese sentido está justificada, ya que se podía ver desde el principio que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero es que esta chica apareció de buenas a primeras y decidió meterse con ella just for the lulz. Por otro lado he querido usar a Lem también, ya que quiero tocar todos los palos posibles, siendo este otro personaje más que me puede dar mucho juego en ese sentido, ya que su desconocimiento de la situación puede dar pie a situaciones algo más cómicas, pero sin perder el sentido de la ayuda que puede proporcionar a Serena. Por su parte he preferido dejar un poco de lado a Clem en este capítulo, ya que su presencia no casaba del todo con el tipo de situación más adulta que quería crear. Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Práctica**

El viaje transcurrió sin incidencias mientras atravesábamos toda la zona noreste de Kalos, maravillándome sobre todo con la gran diversidad existente de pueblos y puntos turísticos, llenos de historia, color y lugares para visitar.

Pocos días después de salir de Prény nos topamos con la ciudad de Nancy, la cual destacaba sobre todo por su amplia historia, siendo escenario de varias batallas a lo largo de toda su vida y el hogar de antiguos condes y duques que fueron dejando su huella en la localidad. Y en este sentido destacaba sobre todo la regia e imponente presencia de su antiguo palacio ducal, que visitamos sin dudar.

Antiguamente el hogar del gobernador de la región de Lorena, ahora era un museo en el cual se exponían vestigios de épocas pasadas, aunque lo que más destacaba del palacio era sin duda sus amplios y opulentos jardines, destacando en ellos unos setos con formas de pokémon y un amplio campo de batalla donde se solían darse combates de vez en cuando. En cuanto lo vio Ash se quedó extasiado, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Vaya, qué campo de batalla más grande! ¡Uauh, qué ganas de combatir!

-Cómo no, ya sabía yo que te entrarían ganas de combatir-asintió Lem, sonriendo confidentemente.

-Sí, típico de Ash-añadió Clem.

El chico quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una voz se alzó entre los visitantes exclamando.

-¡Pasen y vean, ya están aquí los dos hermanos imbatibles de Nancy, Suzette y Sébastien, y con ellos acompañados de sus más fieles y fuertes compañeros, las cuatro sierpes!

Inmediatamente después aparecieron un chico y una chica un poco más mayores que nosotros, los dos vestidos con mucha clase; la chica se nombre Suzette era de ojos claros y pelo moreno ondulado, mientras que Sébastien, su hermano, era castaño de ojos más oscuros. Junto a ellos había un total de cuatro pokémon, acompañando a Suzette había un dragonair y un serperior y junto a Sébastien había un bellísimo milotic y un gorebyss.

-¡No hay nadie más fuerte en todo Nancy, hacen un equipo imbatible en todos y cada uno de los sentidos! ¡Se ofrece un suculento premio si alguien se ofrece a intentar vencerlos en un combate doble junto a un compañero, cuatro versus cuatro! ¿Quién se atreve con ellos?

Para Ash eso no fue sino un aliciente más, casi una provocación, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Yo, yo me ofrezco!

-¡Tenemos un competidor! ¿Quién es su compañero, joven?

Esa pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Ash, el cual murmuró de seguido.

-Ah, esto… el caso es que no lo he pensado…

-¡Necesita un compañero para poder participar!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando entonces recordé las palabras de Xana, las cuales rebotaron en mi mente como si fueran un eco lejano. Era una oportunidad perfecta para luchar al lado de Ash e intentar expresar mis sentimientos en la batalla, quizás así consiguiese que se fije un poco más en mí. No perdía nada por intentarlo por lo que, tomando la iniciativa, me adelanté y me dirigí a él.

-¡Ash, vamos, voy contigo, yo seré tu compañera!

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres luchar conmigo, Serena?

-¡Sí, vamos a derrotarles entre los dos, venga, será divertido!

De alguna forma logré empaparme de la actitud de Ash, sintiendo un repentino entusiasmo embargándome y dedicándole una gran sonrisa; al instante el chico pareció captar mi emoción y, sonriendo de la misma forma, exclamó.

-¡Sí, me gusta tu actitud, vamos, ganemos juntos!

Casi de forma automática, el chico me cogió de la mano para salir al campo y mi corazón dio un vuelco, sintiendo que todo salía a la perfección y funcionaba exactamente como Xana lo teorizó. Por mi parte le di la mano instintivamente, yendo tras él, al tiempo que veía por el rabillo del ojo a Clem, la cual exclamó pícaramente.

-¡Ánimo, Serena, lo tienes ganado, es tuyo!

Pasé por alto el doble sentido de esa afirmación y me centré en el inminente combate, al tiempo que nos colocábamos al otro lado del campo y nos preparábamos.

-¡Y ya tenemos pareja retadora! ¡Contrincantes, presenten a sus pokémon!-pidió el comentarista.

Por su parte Ash no se comió mucho la cabeza, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Adelante, pikachu!

Al punto la rata amarilla saltó de su hombro y presentó batalla, soltando chispas de sus mofletes. Por mi parte se refiere también elegí rápidamente.

-¡Vamos, braixen!

Una vez que nosotros elegimos los dos hermanos hicieron lo propio, sacando a milotic y a dragonair respectivamente.

-¡Muy bien, pues que comience el combate!-exclamó el comentarista.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los dos hermanos, ordenando rápidamente.

-¡Milotic, velo sagrado!

Al punto un aura brillante traslúcida envolvió tanto a milotic como a dragonair, protegiéndoles de esa forma de los ataques especiales.

-¡Danza dragón!

Inmediatamente después dragonair se vio envuelto en un aura rojiza oscura, al tiempo que se movía frenéticamente, aumentando de esta forma tanto su ataque como la velocidad.

-¡Se están preparando, pero no les dejaremos atacar! ¡Pikachu, rayo a milotic!-exclamó Ash.

-¡Braixen, poder oculto a dragonair!

El primero en atacar fue pikachu, el cual soltó una rápida descarga eléctrica que fue directa hacia el pokémon de agua. Sin embargo Sébastien apenas se vio alterado, sonriendo confidentemente y exclamando.

-¡Milotic, cola férrea!

La serpiente marina se movió con rapidez y envolvió su cola en un resplandeciente brillo metálico, al tiempo que la blandía hacia delante, usándola como si fuera un escudo. La descarga impactó sobre ésta con fuerza, pero entonces milotic sacudió su cola y el rayo se disolvió, sin llegar a tocarle ni una sola escama. Esto pilló por sorpresa tanto a Ash como a mí, quedándonos momentáneamente bloqueados.

-¡Hala! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No ha tenido efecto!-exclamó en ese momento Clem, alucinada.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Ha usado su cola y el efecto de cola férrea como si fuera un pararrayos, ha repelido el efecto del rayo!-exclamó Lem, igual de sorprendido.

-¿¡Eeeeeh?! ¡Eso no es justo!-opinó la niña, contrariada.

-No, no, es totalmente legal, ha sido un movimiento brillante-admitió el líder de gimnasio.

-¡Pues si la electricidad no funciona atacaremos de frente! ¡Ataque rápido!-exclamó Ash, sobreponiéndose de seguido.

Pikachu se lanzó a la carrera, al tiempo que braixen terminaba de atacar y lanzaba el poder oculto en dirección hacia dragonair.

-¡Esquívalo!-ordenó Suzette.

Moviendose con una gran agilidad, el pokémon dragón enroscó su cuerpo de forma vistosa esquivando así el poder oculto y contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Pulso dragón!

Un fuerte rayo violáceo con forma de dragón se formó de improviso y se abalanzó contra braixen a una velocidad apabullante, haciéndome reaccionar rápidamente.

-¡Braixen, bloquéalo con lanzallamas!

Mi pokémon blandió su vara y de la punta de la misma surgió una fuerte columna de llamas que hizo frente al pulso dragón, tratando de frenarlo, pero en un momento dado el movimiento de tipo dragón ganó el pulso y se echó sobre mi braixen, sin darle tiempo a esquivar e impactando sobre ella.

-¡No, braixen!

Por otro lado milotic se enfrentó a pikachu cargando contra él y embistiéndole, deteniéndole en seco.

-¡Ahora, hidroboma a braixen!-exclamó Sébastien.

Todo ocurrió con tanta rapidez que no me dio tiempo a ordenar nada, viendo como una potente columna de agua se abalanzaba sobre mi indefenso pokémon, pero en ese justo momento Ash gritó.

-¡Pikachu, cubre a braixen, cola férrea!

Al punto la ratita eléctrica se lanzó volviendo hacia atrás e interceptando por los pelos el hidrobomba usando su cola, blandiéndola hacia un lado y bloqueando así el ataque, de una forma muy similar a como lo hizo milotic con su rayo. Aún algo atacada me dirigí a Ash mascullando.

-Oh, Ash, gracias…

-No hay de qué, pero esto aún no ha terminado, estate atenta.

-Sí…

-¡Muy bien, sigamos con la ofensiva, bola voltio a milotic!

El primero en atacar fue pikachu, el cual formó una bola eléctrica en su cola que luego impulsó hacia delante, en dirección a su oponente. Fue tan rápida que a milotic no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, recibiéndola de lleno.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó Ash, satisfecho.

Por un momento el pokémon agua se quedó en el sitio, afectado por ese ataque, pero en ese mismo instante un aura traslúcida envolvió el cuerpo de milotic, reuniendo entonces la energía en un solo punto.

-¡Eso es, ahora, manto espejo!-exclamó Sébastien.

De golpe y porrazo la energía se concretó, lanzando un potente rayo blanco que fue directo hacia pikachu. Por mi parte no lo dudé en ningún instante y exclamé.

-¡Braixen, protege a pikachu, lanzallamas!

Esta vez mi pokémon blandió su vara con más fuerza y vigor que antes, girándolo sobre sí mismo y lanzando una potente columna de llamas, esta vez más potente que la anterior. Por un momento consiguió hacer frente al mantto espejo, provocando entonces una súbita explosión que cubrió esa parte del campo de un espeso humo blanco.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Pikachu, cola férrea!

-¡No le dejes que se acerque, dragonair, cola dragón!-exclamó Suzette.

-¡Interceptalo con arañazo, braixen!

Todos los pokémon atacaron casi simultáneamente, aprovechando el humo pikachu se lanzó con su cola en alto y se escabulló, aunque en ese preciso instante dragonair apareció de improviso cortándole el paso; inmediatamente después braixen se adelantó y, usando sus garras, atacó directamente a la cola de dragonair, logrando desconcentrarle en el proceso.

-¡Ahora, de frente pikachu, bola voltio!

Moviéndose como una centella, el ratón eléctrico formó una gran bola voltio aún con la cola férrea ejecutándose, combinando así ambos ataques y atacando de seguido, impactando directamente sobre milotic en el pecho. El golpe fue bastante fuerte, empujándole hacia atrás un tanto tocado.

-¡Dragonair, cubre a milotic, enfado!

Un aura roja intensa envolvió al pokémon dragón, al tiempo que sus ojos también se tornaban rojos, y se lanzó tanto sobre braixen como pikachu, comenzando a golpearles repetidamente usando su cola, gran parte de su alargado cuerpo y hasta el cuerno de su cabeza. Iba tan rápido y golpeaba con tanta fuerza que ni a pikachu ni a braixen les dio tiempo a esquivar o contraatacar, siendo vapuleados por un solo pokémon.

-¡Resiste, pikachu!-exclamó Ash.

-¡No, braixen, aguanta ahí!-hice yo lo propio.

Ambos pokémon cayeron a escasos metros de donde estábamos, levantándose dificultosamente al tiempo que dragonair volvía a atacar.

-No vamos a poder atacar de frente… ¡esquívalo, pikachu!

-¡Tú también, braixen!

El pokémon eléctrico fue el primero en moverse, dando un lustroso salto hacia arriba y esquivando por los pelos el ataque de dragonair, al tiempo que braixen le imitaba poniendo en práctica los movimientos que habíamos aplicado en todos los espectáculos en los que habíamos participado. En un momento dado el aura rojiza del cuerpo de dragonair se desvaneció, pero el brillo rojizo de sus ojos no, quedándose inmóvil repentinamente y moviéndose erráticamente.

-Ah… ¡ahora, Serena, céntrate en dragonair!-exclamó Ash.

-¡Sí! ¡Braixen, llamarada!

-¡Pikachu, rayo!

Aprovechando la confusión en la que se encontraba sumido, ambos pokémon atacaron con gran rapidez, al tiempo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica y una estrella de fuego arremetían con todas sus fuerzas contra dragonair, el cual se vio azotado por una fuerza tremenda. En cuanto el ataque pasó el pokémon dragón se vio tendido en el suelo, KO, aunque sin tiempo a que el presentador anunciara nada Sébastien ordenó.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

Aprovechando la coyuntura, milotic soltó un sorpresivo chorro de agua que pilló completamente desprevenido a braixen, azotándole y empujándole hacia atrás.

-¡No, braixen!-exclamé yo, angustiada.

En cuanto aterrizó en el suelo mi pokémon se quedó tendido en él, sin poder volverse a levantar.

-¡Dragonair y braixen están fuera de combate!-anunció esta vez el presentador.

Tanto ella como yo recogimos a nuestros respectivos pokémon, sacando rápidamente a sus sendos reemplazos, yo a mi pancham y Suzette a su serperior.

-¡Enrosque!

Nada más salir de su poké ball, serperior se enroscó sobre sí mismo, aumentando de esa forma tanto su ataque como su defensa y precisión.

-¡Cuidado, Serena, se está preparando! ¡Cola férrea!-exclamó Ash.

-¡Intercéptalo con rayo hielo!-hizo lo propio Sébastien.

-¡Pancham, pulso umbrío!

El primero en atacar fue pikachu, seguido inmediatamente después por milotic, el cual trató de detenerle antes de que pudiera golpear a serperior, pero pancham fue lo suficientemente rápido y lo consiguió detener a tiempo con pulso umbrío, dando vía libre a pikachu para atacar y golpeando a serperior con su cola.

-¡Aléjale con hoja aguda!

El pokémon planta contraatacó de seguido, imitando a pikachu y logrando golpearle de refilón, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Milotic, hidrobomba!

-¡Pancham, roca afilada!

Antes de que milotic llegara a atacar siquiera, pancham clavó su puño en el suelo, al tiempo que una serie de rocas gigantes surgían de improviso de la tierra y rodeaban al pokémon de agua, atrapándolo en el proceso. Entonces Ash vio la oportunidad perfecta y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, pikachu, vamos con todo, rayo!

Aprovechando su gran velocidad, y que milotic apenas se podía mover, la rata eléctrica lanzó una descarga directa que dio de lleno en él, dañándole seriamente. El pokémon agua cabeceó por un instante, pero entonces su cuerpo resplandeció y soltó la energía de sopetón, alcanzando a pikachu en el proceso y lanzándolo a los pies de Ash.

-¡No, pikachu!

El aludido hizo un esfuerzo por continuar, pero finalmente le venció su propio peso y se dejó caer, agotado; por su parte milotic parecía estar bien, pero entonces cabeceó una vez más y acabó tendido en el suelo, igual de agotado.

-¡Pikachu y milotic están fuera de combate!-anunció el presentador.

Ash recogió a pikachu él mismo, dejándolo a su lado, y en su lugar sacó a frogadier. Por su parte Sébastien retiró a milotic y sacó a gorebyss.

-¡Muy bien, frogadier, vamos a ganar esto!-exclamó el chico, con confidencia.

Sus ánimos y sus ganas de seguir adelante sin importar qué me animaron también a mí, decidiendo atacar de frente.

-¡Adelante, pancham, empujón a serperior!

Mi pokémon se lanzó al ataque, acercándose a él para poder golpearle, pero entonces serperior alargó su cuerpo y lo usó para atrapar a pancham, inmovilizándole de golpe.

-¡No, pancham!-exclamé, preocupada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Frogadier, golpe aéreo!

En un visto y no visto, frogadier se convirtió en una mancha en el aire que se acercó hasta serperior y le golpeó repetidas veces en puntos concretos de su cuerpo, obligándole a soltar a pancham.

-¡Hoja aguda!-ordenó Suzette.

Casi igualando la velocidad de su oponente, serperior blandió su cola y logró golpear de lleno a froagadier, empujándolo hacia atrás y dejando desprotegido a pancham.

-¡Gorebyss, psíquico!

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del pokémon de agua brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que una intensa aura psíquica envolvía a mi pancham, sometiéndole a una gran presión psíquica.

-¡No, pancham!

-¡Frogadier, corte!

De nuevo frogadier fue a ayudar a pancham, atacando directamente a gorebyss con un rápido corte que le obligó a soltarlo, aunque exponiéndose ante él.

-¡Serperior, látigo cepa!

Las lianas latigaron enfrente de él y le inmovilizaron de golpe, lo que me hizo reaccionar de seguido.

-¡Pancham, pulso umbrío!

Un rápido pulso umbrío sirvió para desconcentrar a serperior, soltando así a frogadier; sin embargo Sébastien aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar.

-¡Ahora, gorebyss, acua cola!

Al punto la cola del pokémon se envolvió en un grueso manto de agua y la latgió hacia delante, golpeando al mismo tiempo tanto a frogadier como a pancham y lanzándolos hacia atrás en el proceso. El pokémon de Ash salió mejor parado del golpe, sin embargo pancham se vio azotado y cayó de espaldas duramente al suelo.

-¡No, pancham, resiste!

Mi pokémon trató por todos los medios de levantarse y seguir luchando, pero entre el daño recibido y el cansancio finalmente se dejó caer, KO.

-¡Pancham está fuera de combate, la oponente Serena queda excluida!-anunció el presentador.

Por mi parte recogí a pancham sin poder evitar sentirme un tanto apenada, ya que apenas había podido atacar.

-Ash, yo…-murmuré algo cortada.

-No te preocupes, ganaré por los dos-añadió él rápidamente, sonriéndome confidentemente.

Su gesto me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, aun así el hecho de que había perdido fácilmente aún me pesaba un poco. Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observar, el combate continuó.

-¡Frogadier, golpe aéreo a gorebyss!

-¡Esquívalo y seducción!

Aunque frogadier fue el primero en atacar, gorebyss demostró una gran agilidad evitando fácilmente el golpe aéreo, para luego bajarle el ataque con una penetrante mirada con sus ojos envueltos en un brillo rosado.

-¡No cejes, corte!

-¡Serperior, cúbrelo, hoja aguda!

Antes de que frogadier llegara a atacar, serperior lo interceptó con su cola envuelta en un brillo verdoso; el pokémon agua logró bloquearlo usando las cuchillas de corte, pero entonces Sébastien aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Ahora, gorebyss, torbellino!

Al punto el pokémon de agua formó un gran remolino con el cual atrapó de improviso a frogadier, azotándolo en el proceso.

-¡Sal de ahí, doble equipo!

-¡Lluevehojas!-exclamó entonces Suzette.

Frogadier se dividió en muchas copias para intentar confundir a sus rivales, pero aun así el efecto de torbellino siguió presente, estando atrapado por la corriente; acto seguido una potente ristra de hojas arremetió contra las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer y abalanzándose sobre el original, que apenas se pudo mover. El golpe fue de impresión, viéndose arrastrado en el proceso y acabando en el suelo justo al lado de su entrenador.

-¡Frogadier, no!

En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver a un exhausto frogadier tendido en el suelo y completamente KO.

-¡Frogadier está fuera de combate, serperior y gorebyss son los ganadores! ¡La victoria es para Sébastien y Suzette y sus cuatro sierpes, un aplauso señoras y señores!

Una gran ovación se extendió por todo el campo, al tiempo que los vencedores saludaban a la multitud. Ash recogió a su pokémon al tiempo que decía.

-Bien hecho, frogadier, te mereces un buen descanso.

Por mi parte no pude entristecerme un poco por haber perdido, ya que desde un primer momento los dos íbamos con intenciones de ganar, comentando de seguido.

-Ash, perdona por no haber podido durar un poco más de tiempo…

-No pasa nada, Serena, ha sido un gran combate, aunque he de admitir que esos dos son muy hábiles…

Quise decir algo, pero en ese momento los aludidos se acercaron a nosotros, siendo Sébastien el primero en hablar.

-Ha sido un combate de lo más reñido, normalmente no nos ponen en tantos aprietos, bien jugado.

-Sí, os coordináis muy bien y hacéis un gran equipo-añadió Suzette.

-Gracias, vosotros también sois muy fuertes y hábiles-asintió Ash.

-Sí, desde luego…-murmuré yo, algo apagada.

Nos despedimos de ellos y volvimos con Lem y Clem, los cuales nos esperaban al otro lado del campo.

-¡Ha sido un gran combate!-exclamó Lem.

-¡Sí, ya lo creo, incluso aunque hayáis perdido!-añadió Clem.

-Desde luego que sí, he aprendido mucho de él-asintió Ash.

Por mi parte no dije nada al respecto, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y repasando mentalmente el combate; había empezado muy fuerte con braixen, pero luego acabé desinflándome con pancham, y para entonces creía saber por qué. Con braixen tengo cierta experiencia combatiendo como tal ya que la había usado en la gran mayoría de combates que no necesariamente tenían que ver con el espectáculo pokémon. No era el mismo caso con pancham, el cual estaba más especializado en movimientos aplicados a la coreografía, y no a un combate real, como había sido el de hoy.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Estás muy callada…-inquirió en ese momento Lem.

-¡Sí, es verdad, no has dicho nada al respecto, y eso que has combatido muy bien!-comentó Clem.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no, sólo pensaba en el combate, eso es todo…-murmuré yo, sin muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-Estuviste genial ahí, Serena, gracias por cubrirme cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Ah, de nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer… gracias a ti también por cubrirme a mí…

-¡Por supuesto, después de todo eres mi compañera, no podía ser de otra forma!

Las palabras de Ash provocaron que mi corazón diera otro vuelco. Sabía muy bien que no lo decía en ese sentido, pero aun así el simple hecho de oír de él esas palabras hizo que algo en mí se revolviera un poco, logrando esta vez controlar mi flujo de sangre de la cara. Al menos esta vez no sería tan evidente.

-Vayamos al centro pokémon, pikachu y frogadier necesitan tratamiento-comentó en ese momento el chico.

-Oh, sí, braixen y pancham también.

-Vayamos entonces, por mi parte aprovecharé para aprovisionarnos para el viaje, necesito comprar un par de cosas-comentó Lem.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-urgió por su parte Clem, echando a correr.

Nos pusimos de camino, al tiempo que yo reordenaba mis pensamientos en mi cabeza. Puede que tal vez Ash no sienta algo tan profundo por mí como lo siento yo por él, pero sin duda alguna demostraba al menos que era ciertamente especial para él. Y eso me reconfortaba como nunca pensé que lo haría. Aun así las palabras de Xana volvieron una vez más a mi mente, animándome un poquito más.

-No me rendiré hasta el final-recordé, mirando a Ash, el cual hablaba animadamente con Lem.

Los tres comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida del palacio ducal, con el centro pokémon de destino. Un sol brillante brillaba sobre Kalos, al tiempo que en mi mente se despejaban un poco más mis dudas.

* * *

Bueno, dado que en el capítulo anterior hubo una notable ausencia de pokémon, ésta vez compenso con un buen combate, ya que después de todo un fic de pokémon sin pokémon sería un poco raro. Esta vez Serena pone en práctica lo que Xana la llegó a proponer, con un resultado que tal vez no esperaríais tratándose de un fic de pokémon. Y sí, desde el principio tuve la intención de hacer que perdieran, pero no por ello el combate tendría que ser soso o aburrido. El equipo de ambos hermanos está basado en gran parte en uno de los míos propios, ya que tengo tanto un milotic (que además sabe hacer manto espejo), como un serperior con enrosque y hoja aguda y un dragonair con danza dragón y enfado. Una vez tuve un gorebyss, pero en una partida de ds emulada y no pude recuperarlo, así que decidí ponerle también en el equipo de Sébastien. En posteriores capítulos habrá más presencia pokémon, el anterior lo quise hacer así para poder contar mejor lo que quería contar, sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Jessie**

Desde que salimos de Nancy el viaje continuó hacia el este, atravesando pequeños pueblos y campiñas cada vez más accidentadas hasta toparnos de lleno con el famoso parque natural de los Balones de los Vosgos, una gran extensión protegida conocida sobre todo por su belleza natural y enclavada en pleno macizo de los Vosgos. Antes de entrar tuvimos que pedir un permiso especial para poder atravesar al menos una parte que era transitable, ya que el acceso al lugar se encontraba mayoritariamente restringido al ser un parque natural, pero una pequeña parte del mismo era visitable como reclamo turístico.

Una vez allí nos indicaron que siguiéramos el camino y no nos desviáramos bajo ningún concepto del mismo, ya que el resto de áreas aledañas se encontraban vigiladas, y si incumplíamos con la norma la multa correspondiente prometía ser meteórica, por lo que preferimos no correr ese riesgo.

Los parajes que vimos una vez allí fueron tan hermosos y vastos como bien nos prometían los panfletos, la naturaleza dominaba allá donde la vista alcanzaba, y pudimos ver multitud de especies de pokémon yendo de aquí para allá, los cuales también se encontraban protegidos y no se podían capturar, para desgracia del pobre de Ash.

-Vaya, qué mala pata, esperaba poder cazar algún pokémon nuevo…

-Me temo que te vas a tener que quedar con las ganas, la multa por caza ilegal de pokémon protegidos suele ser incluso más alta que la de quebrantar la norma de no salir del camino-comentó Lem.

-Mejor no me digas nada más…

-Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada, la zona transitable no es muy extensa, en cuanto salgamos del parque podremos volver a cazar e ir por donde queramos sin problemas-le animó el chico.

Aun así el chico se quedó un tanto desalentado, por lo que aproveché y decidí animarle yo también.

-Venga, Ash, no pasa nada, en cuanto salgamos de aquí echaremos un combate tú y yo.

-¿Un combate? ¿En serio?

-¡Claro, así te ayudo con tu entrenamiento para el gimnasio Fractal! ¿Qué me dices?

La idea pareció cuajar rápidamente en el chico, el cual se mostró algo más animado, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Vale, suena genial, gracias, Serena!

Por mi parte tan solo esbocé una sincera y dulce sonrisa, logrando esta vez aplacar un poco la sangre en mi cara. Sin embargo esto no satisfizo a Clem, la cual aprovechó el momento para comentar.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Serena.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, lo sabes de sobra, seguir intentándolo sin desfallecer… presiona, presiona, seguro que al final lo consigues.

Esta vez no pude hacer gran cosa con el asunto de la sangre, enrojeciendo por enésima vez y mascullando por lo bajo.

-Condenada y adorable niña…

Por su parte tan solo se rió socarronamente, adelantándose de golpe sin motivo aparente, aunque de golpe y porrazo tropezó con un pequeño desnivel en el camino y se cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Clem!-exclamé yo, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Oh, no, Clem! ¿¡Estás bien?!-hizo lo propio su hermano, imitándome.

La dimos la vuelta y vimos entonces que con el golpe se había golpeado la nariz y ésta sangraba profusamente, al tiempo que la pobre niña se aguantaba como podía las lágrimas, sin resultados y comenzando a llorar.

-¡Ay, no, duele mucho, Lem!

-¡Espera, espera, respira por la boca, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás! ¡Serena, sujétala!

-¡Sí!

Apoyé la cabeza de Clem en mi regazo, al tiempo que dedenne salía de su bolso y se acercaba a ella, con gesto preocupado.

-No, dedenne, échate atrás, por favor, Clem necesita espacio-indicó Lem, el cual comenzó a tratarla rápidamente.

-¡Ven conmigo, dedenne, quédate con pikachu!-indicó Ash.

Los pokémon se apartaron y entre los tres comenzamos a tratarla con cuidado, ya que la niña lloraba mucho y se quejaba.

-¡Duele mucho, duele, duele!

-¡Lo sé, Clem, lo sé, aguanta, sé fuerte!-pidió su hermano, mientras trataba de que la herida coagulara.

-Tranquila, Clem, tranquila, estoy contigo-la dije yo, cogiéndola de la mano, a lo que ella respondió asiéndomela con fuerza.

Lem mantenía apretada la nariz de la niña para que dejara de sangrar, al tiempo que comprobaba que no se había roto nada.

-Vale, parece que el tabique está intacto, es una suerte, me temía que te lo hubieras roto…

-¿Hubiera sido peor?-inquirió Ash.

-Mucho peor, requeriría de una mayor asistencia, además, el dolor sería mayor.

Quise decir algo, pero en ese momento oímos algo detonarse y, en un visto y no visto, tanto dedenne como pikachu acabaron atrapados dentro de una red. Antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada alguien recogió la red.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¡Pikachu!-exclamó Ash.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada más, una voz terriblemente familiar surgió de improviso diciendo.

-¿Tenéis problemas? Ya estamos aquí.

-Y nuestro lema os vamos a decir.

Todos esbozamos sendos gestos hastiados, al tiempo que las voces retomaban su parloteo.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

-Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!

-¡Wobbuffet!

Una vez que acabaron mascullé.

-¿¡Vosotros otra vez?! ¿¡Qué queréis?!

-¿Qué crees que queremos, bonita?-inquirió Jessie.

-¡Estábamos esperando al momento perfecto, y por fin ha llegado!-exclamó James, manejando un bazooka con el cual recogía la red.

-¡Y mientras vosotros os entreteníais curando a la mocosilla, nosotros pillábamos a pikachu y a dedenne completamente desprevenidos! ¡Genial!-añadió meowth.

Ante eso todos esbozamos sendos gestos de asco, hartos de ellos.

-¡Sois despreciables!-masculló Ash.

-¡Iros a paseo!-musité yo, saliéndome del alma.

-¡Dedenne, no!-gritó Clem, revolviéndose.

-¡No, Clem, quieta!

-¡Dejadme esto a mí! ¡Pikachu, rayo!

Al punto el pokémon eléctrico cargó energía y la soltó después, pero no sucedió nada.

-Buen intento, pero la red está aislada, no servirá-apuntó James en ese momento.

-¿Qué os creíais, mocosos? No somos tan estúpidos…-murmuró Jessie, condescendientemente.

-¡Y ahora nos vamos!-añadió meowth.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Frogadier, adelante!-exclamó Ash, sacándolo rápidamente.

-¡No dejaremos que nos detengas! ¡Gourgeist, bola sombra!

-¡Inkay, psicorrayo!

Ambos pokémon se presentaron enseguida y atacaron a la vez.

-¡Esquívalo!-indicó Ash.

Frogadier dio un lustroso salto y pudo evitar ambos ataques sin problemas, interceptando a sus oponentes desde el aire rápidamente.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Acto seguido, y desde donde estaba, se abalanzó sobre ellos y los golpeó repetidamente hasta lanzarlos contra el suelo.

-¡Vamos, no te detengas, bomba germen!-exclamó Jessie, molesta.

-¡Psicorrayo!-hizo lo propio James.

Ambos pokémon volvieron a atacar de frente, a lo que Ash respondió enseguida.

-¡Hazles frente, corte!

De golpe y porrazo frogadier hizo mano de sendas cuchillas brillantes y las usó para interceptar ambos ataques, cortando las semillas como si fueran de crema y el psicorrayo como si fuera queso parmesano, asestándoles un fuerte golpe inmediatamente después.

-¡Ahora, sácalos de ahí!

Las cuchillas rasgaron el aire y la red que aprisionaba a ambos pokémon, liberándoles rápidamente.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamaron Jessie y James a la vez.

-¡Ahora, fríelos con rayo!

Sin darles tiempo a respirar, tanto pikachu como dedenne atacaron a la vez y una fuerte descarga sacudió tanto a ellos como sus pokémon, provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar; por un momento no pasó nada, pero al segundo siguiente la tierra cedió bajo nuestros pies y dio un bandazo hacia abajo.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?!-mascullé yo, asustada.

Lem hizo mano del mapa de la zona en la que se encontraban que le dieron antes de entrar y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Oh, no, estamos sobre un desnivel del terreno, la explosión ha debido de provocar un desprendimiento!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Aquí abajo hay una vaguada y una ladera muy pronunciada, esto se caerá como no hagamos contrapeso!

Dicho y hecho, una buena porción del terreno se terminó desprendiendo y acabó cayendo ladera abajo; por puro instinto agarré con todas mis fuerzas a Clem, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y me preparaba para el impacto. Del resto no supe nada más, puesto que estaba demasiado asustada para abrir los ojos. Y, después, no hubo nada.

* * *

La caída se sintió como si hubiera durado una eternidad, pero en cuanto noté como el suelo dejaba de temblar abrí los ojos y observé mi alrededor; un buen montón de tierra removida, raíces y restos de árboles y arbustos destrozados se esparcían cerca de mí, dando un aspecto de lo más desolador. Entre mis brazos sujetaba a Clem, la cual se había desmayado de la impresión. Había dejado de sangrar, pero ahora tenía parte de la cara manchada de sangre y barro.

-Oh, gracias al cielo…-musité por lo bajo.

Tumbé a la niña en el suelo y me levanté, buscando a los demás, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no había nadie en las inmediaciones.

-No puede ser… ¡Ash! ¡Lem! ¿¡Dónde estáis?!

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de mi llamado, nadie me contestó, por lo que me temí lo peor.

-No… Ash…

Por un momento no supe muy bien qué hacer, pero en ese momento algo se movió entre los restos de un árbol cercano y me puse en guardia.

-¿¡Quien está ahí?!

Me llevé la mano a mis poké ball, lista para cualquier cosa, entonces de entre las ramas algo surgió de improviso y salté, pero en cuanto vi una alargada y curvada pelambrera lila me detuve de improviso.

-¿¡Eh?! No, es una broma…

-Tu sí que eres una broma, mocosa engreída…

Y tras esas palabras Jessie se cayó de bruces al suelo, algo mareada; por mi parte me despreocupé, pero esbocé un molesto gesto en la cara, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-Oh, pero si sólo eres tú, la cuarentona amargada…

Ante eso Jessie saltó como un resorte, al tiempo que gritaba.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves, mocosa?! ¡Soy mucho más joven que eso!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

-¡Claro que lo digo! ¡Oh, te estás ganando una buena cachetada!

-Inténtalo-la solté, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la poké ball de braixen.

Eso hizo amilanarse a Jessie, la cual por un momento se calló hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Vale, vale, tiempo muerto, no nos precipitemos…

-Sí, bien pensado…

-¡Pero no te creas que te vas a ir de rositas! ¿Eh? ¡Ésta te la guardo!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…-murmuré yo, cogiendo de nuevo a Clem en brazos y llevándola conmigo.

Estuve buscando por los alrededores algún río o lago hasta encontrar una charca no muy grande llena de agua limpia donde poder limpiarla la cara; la tumbé junto a la orilla y la estuve lavando un poco. Jessie se acercó a nosotras e inquirió.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿A ti que te parece? Clem necesita mi ayuda…

La mujer se quedó callada, mirándome con gesto ceñudo, aunque en un momento dado comenté.

-Me parece muy ruin lo que habéis hecho, aprovecharos de esa forma del dolor de Clem para tratar de robarnos…

-Me da igual lo que te parezca, nosotros aprovechamos las oportunidades que se nos presentan, eso es todo.

-Eso no es excusa para aprovecharos del dolor de una niña…

-Eres muy ingenua, mocosa, cuando eres un ladrón como yo aprovechas todo lo que está a tu alcance, jamás podrías entender eso.

-No hay nada que entender, sois unos simples y burdos criminales que malgastáis vuestro tiempo y recursos en perseguirnos, más patético que eso no sé qué puede ser…

Por un momento no dije nada, mientras me centraba en cuidar de Clem, pero en un momento dado Jessie me encaró y me espetó.

-Mira, mocosa, llevamos más de cinco años persiguiendo al pikachu que os acompaña y por una buena razón, créeme que patético no es la palabra que define nuestro trabajo.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Cinco años, dices? Cinco años tirados a la basura entonces ¿por qué no dejáis a Ash en paz?

-¿Acaso no está claro a estas alturas? ¡Pues por pikachu, claro!

-¿Y por qué? Es un pikachu como otro cualquiera.

Ante eso Jessie frunció el ceño y me miró de arriba abajo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Realmente me has hecho esa pregunta? Ese pikachu es de todo menos común, y eso lo sabes hasta tú, no te atrevas a negármelo.

Por un momento quise oponerme, pero enseguida me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto; pikachu era ciertamente impresionante, su nivel estaba muy por encima de cualquier otro pikachu promedio, y eso era así gracias a su gran conexión con alguien como lo era Ash.

-Pues… sí, lo cierto es que es bastante sobresaliente.

-Razón más que suficiente entonces. Le prometimos en su día a nuestro jefe que se lo llevaríamos, y algún día lo haremos, eso por descontado.

Por mi parte tan solo rodé los ojos con gesto cansado y terminé de lavar a Clem, la cual aún seguía inconsciente debido a la caída. La comprobé el pulso y lo tenía normal, cargándola a mi espalda para llevarla cómodamente y poniéndome en marcha.

-Espera ¿a dónde vas?-inquirió Jessie.

-A cualquier otro lugar excepto este, tengo que encontrar a Ash y Lem.

Comencé a alejarme, no muy segura de hacia dónde dirigirme, pero enseguida noté la presencia de cierta persona non grata tras de mí; me di la vuelta y allí estaba, siguiéndome.

-¿Qué haces, por qué me sigues?

-¿A ti que te parece? James y meowth tampoco aparecen, tendré que encontrarlos yo también.

-Ya, vale, pero te agradecería que no me siguieras, bastante tengo ya con que nos sigáis a nosotros.

-No te sigo, eres tú la que va por donde voy yo.

-¿Qué? Ya, claro, menuda excusa de mierda…

-¡Oye, mocosa, si tan poco te gusto vete por otro lado y yo me iré por el mío!

-¡Ya estoy yendo por el mío, eres tú la que no me deja en paz!

-¡Aplícate el cuento, bonita!

Y así, y sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, las dos nos pusimos en marcha sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirnos, internándonos un poco más en el bosque y en plena reserva protegida. Más nos valdría que no nos pillaran o nos caería la del pulpo.

* * *

-Auch… ¿estáis todos bien?

-Sí, creo que sí… espera ¿dónde está mi hermana?

-Está con Serena, creo… espera ¿y Serena?

-¡No la veo! ¡Clem, Clem! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!

-¡Oh, no, nos hemos separado! ¡Esto es malo, es muy malo!

-¿Dónde estamos, Lem?

-Espera, espera, déjame situarme, a ver el mapa. Oh, no.

-¿Oh, no? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Nos hemos metido en plena reserva, no deberíamos estar aquí! ¡Como nos pillen los guardias forestales se nos va a caer el pelo!

-En ese caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a Clem y a Serena y marcharnos lo antes posible.

-Sí, será lo mejor… espera, creo que tengo algo para este tipo de ocasiones ¡mochila lembótica!

-¿Y esta vez qué es?

-¡Es una nuevo y revisado modelo del Radarbot-Detectacuerpos Marca IV, detecta en un radio de veinte kilómetros a la redonda presencia física y la señala en el radar para localizarla! Nos servirá para encontrar a Serena y Clem.

-¡Genial, la ciencia es una pasada total!

-Vale, déjame que lo calibre un poco. Esto aquí y aquí y buscando. ¡Ah, ya está, ha encontrado algo, hay dos personas a pocos metros de aquí!

-¡Estupendo, vamos!

Sin más demora ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha, al tiempo que pikachu se subía al hombro de su dueño, frogadier le seguía de cerca y dedenne hacía lo propio; siguiendo la estela del radar finalmente llegaron al lugar señalado, junto a un pequeño riachuelo.

-¡Según el radar están justo aquí!

-¡Bien! ¡Serena, Clem! ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Somos nosotros!

Tanto pikachu como dedenne también las llamaron, pero por un momento no hubo nada, oyéndose tan solo el viento azotando las ramas de los árboles.

-Qué raro, según el radar deberían estar aquí.

-Igual está estropeado… ¿no irá a explotar?

-Espero que no, le hice una revisión profunda y le instalé un nuevo software para evitar fallos…

Ash quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento algo se movió cerca de allí tras unos arbustos, haciendo que los dos chicos se pusieran en guardia; sin embargo dos familiares figuras salieron dando tumbos de los arbustos, viendo entonces de quienes se trataban.

-¡Son James y meowth!-exclamó Lem, contrariado.

-¡Vosotros otra vez! ¡Si lo que queréis es otro calambrazo os lo daré encantado!-masculló Ash, alterado.

-¡Espera, espera, mocoso, tiempo muerto!-exclamó el hombre, un tanto aturullado.

-¡Sí, por favor, después de semejante caidita despegar de nuevo no es lo que más nos apetece!-añadió meowth, igual de aturdido.

-¿¡Dónde están Serena y Clem?! ¡Contestad!-exclamó el chico, aún algo nervioso.

-¿Y a nosotros qué nos cuentas? ¡Caímos por el otro lado de la ladera!

-Sí, además, Jessie no aparece por ningún lado, debimos separarnos al caer-supuso James.

Ante eso Ash se quedó callado, sopesando posibilidades, aunque Lem fue el primero en hablar.

-En ese caso no deben estar muy lejos, tenemos que encontrarlas y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

-¡Voto por eso, vamos!-exclamó James.

-¡Espera, parad el carro! ¿Quién ha dicho nada de ir todos juntos?-inquirió Ash, ceñudo.

-Eh… bueno, se sobreentiende ¿no?-inquirió James.

-De eso nada, todo esto me suena, cada vez que hemos acabado en una situación similar al final habéis intentado clavárnosla por la espalda aun a pesar de la ayuda, así que ni lo soñéis, cada uno se irá por su lado y punto pelota ¿estamos?-inquirió Ash, todo serio.

-Oh, vamos, mocoso ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo volveremos a hacer?

Ante eso tanto Ash como Lem les miraron alzando una ceja, a lo que tanto James como meowth trataron de mediar.

-Bueno, bueno, cierto es que tienes razones para no fiarte de nosotros, pero igualmente te vamos a pedir el beneficio de la duda, encontramos a Jessie y nos largamos, sin medias tintas ¿qué nos dices?

-Sí, vamos, por esta vez…

Ash y Lem se miraron entre sí, al tiempo que el chico inventor le comentaba por lo bajo.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de ellos?

-No realmente, pero visto lo visto vamos a tener que cargar con ellos. No debería hacer esto, pero está bien, podéis ir con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, mocoso-murmuró James.

-Sí, te garantizamos que esta vez no habrá trampa ni cartón-añadió meowth.

-Más os vale, porque si no, pikachu os freirá, vosotros veréis.

Esa amenaza pareció amilanar tanto al hombre como al pokémon, los cuales se mostraron algo más abiertos y tolerantes con ellos. Y, sin mayor dilación, se pusieron todos en camino para buscar a las chicas.

* * *

-Agh, estamos dando vueltas en círculos…

-¿Quieres callarte? Intento concentrarme.

-No, si ya sabía yo que ir contigo no iba a ser tan buena idea…

-¡Pues mira, a tiempo estas para largarte y perderme de vista!

-Bah, no ¿para qué? Ya que estamos…

Traté de no enervarme de más, pero se me estaba haciendo muy complicado; ir con Jessie estaba siendo mucho más cargante de lo que yo misma llegué a pensar, y encima sin un mapa de la zona con el que situarme apenas podía orientarme bien. El que tenía yo no servía de nada, ya que cada vez que lo consultaba me decía que estaba en plena reserva y, como tal, no me daba mayores datos de la misma al ser una zona restringida.

El bosque en toda esa zona era bastante extenso y denso, toda la vaguada estaba llena de abetos, pinos y cipreses allá donde la vista alcanzaba; también llegamos a ver unos cuantos pokémon por el camino, aunque por suerte ninguno nos atacó y todos huyeron en cuanto nos vieron.

-Agh, si supiera dónde está el norte…-mascullé un tanto frustrada, y mirando a mi alrededor.

-Un nosepass nos vendría muy bien en estos momentos…-comentó Jessie.

Alcé una ceja, un tanto extrañada por el hecho de que alguien como ella supiera un detalle tan relevante como ese, cosa que se lo hice saber.

-¿Cómo sabes eso de los nosepass?

-¿Y por qué no iba a saberlo?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

-Ah, pues…

Lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien cómo rebatirla, si bien cierto era que tampoco tenía que ser raro per se que lo supiera. Ante la inquisitiva mirada que Jessie me estaba echando tuve que responder igualmente.

-Di por sentado que no lo sabrías, eso es todo.

-¿Por alguna razón en concreto?

-No…

-Ya.

Preferí dejarlo ahí, corriendo un tupido velo, aunque Jessie no se dio por vencida y murmuró.

-Lo has pensado sólo porque soy del Team Rocket ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…

-Vamos, no me mientas, has dado por sentado que soy tonta sólo porque soy una ladrona ¿verdad?

-No, no…

-Ya, claro, por eso te muestras tan segura y confiada…

Finalmente no pude más y solté de golpe lo que realmente pensaba.

-¡Agh, sí, vale, lo admito, asumí que no eras muy brillante si te has tirado cinco años persiguiendo a Ash sin resultados! ¿¡Contenta?!

Nos miramos brevemente durante unos ínfimos segundos hasta que finalmente Jessie suspiró y murmuró.

-Bueno, no puedo enfadarme realmente contigo, después de todo entiendo por qué lo piensas. Pero no, tan tonta no soy, después de todo.

-Ya veo, ya…-murmuré, un tanto chocada.

Y es que, de cierta forma, se notaba ciertamente surrealista por el hecho de que estaba teniendo ese tipo de conversación con alguien como Jessie. Si me hubieran dicho antes que me iba a encontrar en esa clase de situación y conversando de esa forma con ella, probablemente no me lo hubiera ni creído. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo esa clase de conversación con alguien como Jessie.

-Aunque me hace gracia que me eches en cara el hecho de que haya estado tanto tiempo yendo tras el mocoso cuando tú misma empezaste a viajar exclusivamente por él…

Ese comentario me pilló por sorpresa, sin poder evitar sonrojarme de golpe; la contesté bastante azorada y a trompicones.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-Oh, claro que no, lo he sacado a colación por el simple hecho de que me reproches el detalle en sí cuando tú has hecho lo mismo a efectos prácticos…

-¡No tiene nada que ver, ni se te ocurra compararme contigo, vosotros lo hacéis por simple interés!

-Pues como tú…-murmuró Jessie, con una sonrisita zalamera.

-¡No! ¡No, no, ni se te ocurra, no te atrevas a decir eso, yo a diferencia de ti quiero a Ash!

Ese grito fue tan fuerte que incluso llegó a hacer eco por toda esa zona de la vaguada, dándome cuenta de mis propias palabras y alcanzando un nuevo grado de rojez en mi cara; Jessie tan solo me miraba con gesto divertido, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Ay, mocosilla, tienes tanto que aprender… está claro que no estás versada lo suficiente en el amor ni en el romanticismo.

-Ya, claro, te recuerdo lo que pasó con ese doctor…

Eso hizo saltar a Jessie, la cual en vez de reaccionar malamente se quedó callada y, en un momento dado, se separó de mí sin decir nada. Yo me quedé un tanto cortada y extrañada a partes iguales, dándome cuenta enseguida que había metido la pata. La llamé sin resultados y, por un instante, me quedé donde estaba y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado era la ocasión perfecta para coger y largarme, ya que después de todo Jessie había sido más una carga que otra cosa. Pero por otro lado me sentía mal por haberla echado en cara algo que, evidentemente, la había hecho daño. Yo nunca me había considerado una mala persona, ni mucho menos, pero después de semejante puya me sentía bastante mal conmigo misma. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, algo molesta conmigo misma, al tiempo que mascullaba por lo bajo.

-Maldita sea…

Comiéndome mi orgullo me di la vuelta y busqué a Jessie yendo por donde se había ido, encontrándola rápidamente justo al lado de un pequeño riachuelo y mirando a la inmensidad de la nada sentada sobre una roca. Suspiré y, armándome de valor, me acerqué a ella.

-Oye, Jessie, lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No, no, si después de todo tienes razón. Aun a pesar de que lo he intentado un montón de veces he sido incapaz de encontrar a nadie. No tengo nada salvo mi membresía al Team Rocket. Es lo único que me hace ser alguien, aun a pesar de nuestros constantes fracasos.

-Pero…

-Tú sin embargo tienes toda una vida por delante y muchas oportunidades, no como yo. Tienes al mocoso, aunque me repatee admitir que no tenemos muchas posibilidades después de todo.

Ante semejantes palabras no supe muy bien qué decir. En parte me apenaba sobre todo por ella, ya que yo misma había podido comprobar que otra Jessie era posible, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que era una simple y burda criminal. Finalmente logré decir algo al respecto.

-Mira, tal vez no elegiste la mejor vida, pero aun a pesar de todo seguimos adelante. Y por mi parte se refiere, pues bueno, siempre intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Aunque luego no me lleve a nada.

Por un momento me quedé callada, mirando al agua con gesto pensativo, y recordando los momentos y eventos más recientes; sin embargo Jessie opinó al respecto.

-No, lo que pasa es que no lo enfocas bien, mocosilla, tienes que desplegar todo tu encanto en todo momento, hacerte notar, desplegar tus armas de mujer, decirle: aquí estoy, esta soy yo.

-¿Eh?-inquirí yo, algo cortada.

-¡Claro, los hombres necesitan estímulos, algo que les incite a fijarse en ti en todo momento, acaparar su atención! ¡Si por algo se caracterizan es que son de peñón fijo y que se distraen con cualquier cosa!

-Qué me vas a contar…-murmuré sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Tienes que ser muy atenta y observarles con atención, aprovechar las oportunidades y atacar con la guardia baja, cuando menos se lo esperen! ¡Bam! ¡Acción, reacción! ¡Esa es la clave!

-Ah, eh… vale…-murmuré, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto.

-¡Claro que sí! Si quieres aprender una cosa o dos acerca de seducción pégate a las que saben. Puede que no haya tenido mucho éxito en la vida, pero experiencia tengo un buen rato.

Llegados a ese punto no estaba del todo segura de si realmente quería recibir consejos de Jessie, pero después de haberla increpado de esa forma sentía que se lo debía, por lo que estuve escuchando atentamente todo lo que me tenía que contar. Aproveché para descargar un rato a Clem de mi espalda, ya que la llevaba un buen rato cargando y mis brazos comenzaban a resentirse.

-Mira, si lo que quieres es llamar su atención tienes que ser todo lo femenina que puedas, pero sin pasarte demasiado.

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente femenina?

-Sí, si tú eres una chica muy mona, pero un poco de ayuda nunca está de más.

-No sé yo, Ash no suelen ser de los que se fijan mucho…-murmuré yo, un poco cortada por el halago.

-¡En ese caso incide, hazle saber que estás ahí, mantente ahí pero sin presionar demasiado, los hombres tienden a agobiarse con facilidad cuando una mujer está muy encima de ellos!

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Qué si creo, dices? ¡Ya te lo digo yo! La cuestión es hacerte notar pero sin pasarse.

-Entiendo…

Para entonces las reticencias iniciales ya se habían disipado y enseguida comencé a seguirle el hilo a Jessie sin muchos problemas, aunque aún algo incrédula por el cambio de rumbo que había tenido la conversación. Aún me resultaba un tanto extraño y chocante que estuviéramos teniendo ella y yo ese tipo de conversación, pero en ese aspecto se la notaba que Jessie tenía mucha experiencia, por lo que la escuché atentamente y de buenas.

Sin embargo en un momento dado de entre unos matorrales cercanos surgió de improviso una imponente figura que lanzó un chillido, haciéndonos reaccionar de seguido.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso?!

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos entonces a un fiero e intimidante ursaring encarándonos con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡Oh, no, un ursaring!-exclamé, asustada.

-¡Debemos de estar en su territorio!-supuso Jessie.

Nada más decirlo el pokémon lanzó otro chillido y se abalanzó sobre nosotras con sus garras brillando intensamente, lo que nos hizo que nos pusiéramos en guardia.

-¡Debemos contraatacar!

-¡Sí, pero no podemos hacerle daño, sólo por estar aquí ya es una especie protegida, nos caerá una buena si le agredimos!-exclamé yo.

-¡Alega defensa propia, siempre funciona! ¡Gourgeist!

-¡Braixen!

Ambos pokémon salieron de sus respectivas ball, dispuestos a defendernos.

-¡Detenlo con lanzallamas!

-¡Bomba germen!

Las dos se movieron rápidamente y atacaron a la vez, deteniendo en seco al ursaring, el cual bloqueó ambos ataques usando sólo sus garras.

-¡Ahora, drenadoras!

Aprovechando ese mismo momento, gourgeist lanzó varias semillas a sus pies, las cuales germinaron rápidamente, surgiendo de estas una serie de fuertes raíces que cogieron de improviso a ursaring y lo inmovilizaron con fuerza.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos!-exclamé entonces.

-¡Sí, venga!

Fui a echar a correr, pero entonces recordé a Clem y fui a cogerla, lo cual me retrasó irremediablemente; Jessie me vio y exclamó.

-¿¡Qué haces, mocosilla?!

-¿¡A ti que te parece?!

Sin embargo el ursaring demostró tener una fuerza extraordinaria, revolviéndose como un cosaco y usando sus garras logró zafarse de las raíces y fue directo a por mí.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Maldición! ¡Gourgeist, cúbrela, rápido!

El pokémon fantasma se movió como una centella y se interpuso entre mí y el pokémon salvaje, el cual fue a contraatacar con finta.

-¡Braixen, ayúdala y sal de ahí!

Aprovechando que estaba cerca, mi pokémon se deslizó entre los dos e interceptó a tiempo la finta con un rápido arañazo, aunque ursaring fue mucho más fuerte y logró golpear a braixen de refilón.

-¡No, braixen!

Antes de que yo o Jessie pudiéramos hacer o decir nada más, mi otra ball en el cinto botó de improviso y pancham salió de ella con cara de malas pulgas; comprendí entonces su intención y exclamé de seguido.

-¡Ahora, pancham, roca afilada!

Dejando escapar un gran grito, pancham impactó su puño en el suelo y una serie de rocas brillantes surgieron de este con gran velocidad hasta impactar de lleno en ursaring, haciéndole recular hacia atrás. Jessie aprovechó el inciso para indicar.

-¡Vuelve a sujetarle, drenadoras!

Otra serie de semillas germinaron de improviso entre sus pies, volviendo a inmovilizarle en el proceso. Para entonces ya había terminado de cargar con Clem, por lo que eché a correr al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Vámonos todos, venga!

Los demás pokémon obedecieron sin rechistar y me uní a Jessie un poco más adelante, echando a correr las dos hacia ninguna parte.

-¿¡A dónde, a dónde?!

-¡Lo más lejos posible!

Corrimos como si nos fuera la vida en ello, perdiendo de vista rápidamente al ursaring y sin volverlo a ver otra vez.

-¿Estamos a salvo?-inquirió Jessie en un momento dado y apoyándose en un árbol.

-Sí, creo que sí…-mascullé yo, con los brazos entumecidos al tener que cargar todo el rato a Clem.

Sin embargo nada más decirlo algo se agitó de entre las ramas del árbol en el que se apoyó Jessie y, de golpe y porrazo, un numeroso enjambre de beedrill apareció de improviso, mirándonos con cierto gesto molesto.

-Agh, no es verdad…-musité yo, incrédula.

-Me temo que sí-añadió Jessie, igual de alucinada.

Inmediatamente después los pokémon zumbaron y sus aguijones comenzaron a brillar en un inminente ataque.

-¡Braixen, lanzallamas! ¡Pancham, pulso umbrío!-exclamé yo de forma instintiva.

-¡Gourgeist, bola sombra!-hizo lo propio Jessie.

Todos los pokémon atacaron simultáneamente y a tiempo antes de que los beedrill hicieran lo mismo, interceptando rápidamente los ataques e bloqueándolos en el proceso, provocando una súbita explosión que extendió una densa cortina de humo entre el enjambre y nosotros. Aprovechamos ese mismo instante para poner tierra de por medio de nuevo antes de que los beedrill volvieran a la carga, alejándonos todo lo posible de allí.

-¡Primero un ursaring y ahora esto! ¿¡Qué será lo siguiente?!-masculló Jessie.

-¡No lo digas muy alto no vaya a ser peor!-exclamé yo.

Y, efectivamente, fue peor, mucho, mucho peor. Un poco más adelante nos encontramos con un abrupto acantilado que nos cortaba el paso y que precedía a un gran y frondoso valle enclavado entre varias montañas y con un gran lago justo en el centro.

-Oh, diablos, qué mala pata…-masculló Jessie.

Nada más decirlo oímos un gran zumbido familiar tras nuestro y pudimos ver al enjambre de beedrill acercándose a nosotros; nos preparamos para defendernos, sin otra alternativa, pero entonces un rugido se extendió por todo el lugar y los beedrill se detuvieron en seco. De entre unos árboles cercanos reapareció entonces el ursaring del principio, el cual mantenía en su cara el mismo gesto molesto; tanto Jessie como yo nos quedamos en blanco, incapaces de procesar el hecho en sí. El pokémon normal soltó otro rugido logrando espantar a los beedrill y acercándose a nosotros con paso lento y amenazante.

-Oh, mierda ¿qué hacemos, qué hacemos?-inquirió Jessie, asustada.

-Luchar, no nos queda otra… ¡braixen, pancham, atentos!-exclamé yo.

Mis pokémon se pusieron en guardia, desafiando de frente al ursaring, el cual hizo brillar sus garras y se lanzó sobre ellos de golpe y porrazo.

-¡Esquivadlo!

Los dos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo; aproveché entonces para contraatacar.

-¡Ahora, pancham, empujón!

Aprovechando su cercanía, pancham preparó sus patas y comenzó a golpearle repetidamente, haciéndole recular un poco al ser bastante eficaz. Sin embargo tras recibir los golpes un aura rojiza recubrió todo el cuerpo de ursaring, el cual se comenzó a hinchar.

-Oh, no, eso es…

-¡Venganza! ¡No le ataques, gourgeist, cúbrele!-indicó Jessie.

Pancham se quedó quieto, al tiempo que el pokémon fantasma se interponía entre los dos aprovechando su gran ventaja; acto seguido ursaring atacó lanzando un potente rayo blanco que no hizo absolutamente nada a gourgeist.

-¡Pulso umbrío!

Acto seguido contraatacó lanzando un rápido pulso umbrío que se abalanzó sobre ursaring, pero éste respondió a tiempo bloqueándolo con cuchillada y abalanzándose sobre gourgeist para golpearle con una rápida finta que no pudo evadir, recibiéndola de lleno y cayendo al suelo severamente dañada.

-¡No, gourgeist!

-¡Presiona, pancham, empujón! ¡Braixen, arañazo!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose sobre ursaring como sendos cosacos, aunque el pokémon normal se reincorporó de improviso y atacó de frente con todo su brazo hacia delante, asestándoles un fortísimo golpe que dejó a ambos pokémon por los suelos y seriamente dañados.

-¡Pancham, braixen, no!

Sin poder hacer mucho más, decidí retirarlos para ponerlos a salvo, Jessie me imitó con su gourgeist. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que nos habíamos quedado indefensas.

-Oh, no…

Por un momento no supe qué hacer, pensando en una improbabilidad y acordándome irremediablemente de Ash. Si por algo destacaba el muchacho era porque tenía el don de la oportunidad y siempre llegaba a tiempo cuando se requería de su presencia. De alguna forma siempre o casi siempre conseguía cumplir como tal, pero algo me decía que esta vez no habría tanta suerte. Además, no podía mentir, en ese instante me encontraba aterrada y apenas supe muy bien qué hacer a partir de este punto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-inquirí, asustada.

Jessie me miró por un momento y luego hacia atrás, observando la caída; finalmente murmuró.

-Vas a tener que saltar.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Estás loca?! ¿¡Cómo quieres que salte?! ¡Me voy a matar! ¡Además, tengo a Clem conmigo, no me puedo arriesgar a hacerla daño!

-¡Lo sé, pero si no saltas tú y ella seréis comida de ursaring, elige!

-¡Pero, pero…! ¿¡Y qué hay de ti?!

Jessie no dijo nada, algo que en cierta forma me alarmó, pero antes de que dijera nada exclamó.

-¡Vamos, salta, o no lo contarás!

Muerta de miedo me acerqué al borde y observé el fondo; los árboles parecían extender un denso y suave colchón verdoso, pero eso no me garantizaba salir con vida de la caída. La altura no era muy pronunciada, así a ojo habría unos quince o veinte metros, más o menos, aunque la impresión que daba era tal que incluso me llegué a marear un poco.

-¡Salta!-me apremió Jessie.

-¡Salta conmigo, vente!

-¡No te preocupes por mí, salta ya!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Que saltes!

Ese grito me hizo reaccionar y me acerqué un poco más al borde; con el corazón en la garganta, las piernas temblando y lágrimas en los ojos finalmente no pude más y salté. La sensación de perder pie fue tremenda, notando como mi estómago se revolvía de golpe y por mi cabeza comenzaban a pasar imágenes varias de toda mi vida hasta ese momento, siendo un primer plano de cierto moreno lo último que llegué a ver.

-Ash…

Aferré con todas mis fuerzas a Clem contra mi espalda y cerré los ojos, esperando al impacto, el cual pareció tardar una eternidad en llegar.

Sin embargo noté algo cálido acercándose hacia mí, al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre una superficie calurosa y mullida; abrí los ojos, un tanto desconcertada, y en cuanto vi dónde me encontraba me quedé aún más desconcertada si cabía. Y es que una figura alada que me era inusitadamente familiar me llevaba en volandas, al tiempo que las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, tratando de hablar.

-Mol… mol… moltres…

El ave legendaria me miró de soslayo, al tiempo que remontaba el vuelo agitando sus ardientes alas y dominando todo el lugar; por mi parte se refería me encontraba totalmente alucinada, no me esperaba para nada un giro semejante. Por un instante traté de darle un mínimo de sentido a esa insólita situación, y fue entonces cuando algo reverberó en mi mente.

-Espera… ¿tú no serás el moltres del monte Moltrevulcano? ¿El mismo que Trovato llegó a fotografiar aquella vez hará cosa de varias semanas atrás?-inquirí entonces.

Para mi sorpresa el pokémon legendario asintió con vehemencia, comprendiéndolo al instante. La verdad es que no me esperaba volverle a ver tan pronto, ni que me reconociera tan fácilmente, pero sin duda alguna lo había hecho, y ahí estaba como prueba misma de ello.

-¡Genial! Oh, moltres, nos has salvado, gracias-murmuré profundamente agradecida y acariciándole su cálido plumaje.

Ante ese gesto el legendario se revolvió, satisfecho, y tras eso se dio la vuelta para confrontar directamente al ursaring, el cual estaba a punto de atacar a Jessie; bastó soltar un agudo chillido y lanzarle una fija e intensa mirada para que el pokémon se amilanara, el cual se tranquilizó de golpe y se retiró enseguida sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Tras eso moltres se acercó al borde, pero entonces debió de recordar a Jessie también, puesto que esbozó un gesto molesto en su cara nada más verla, aunque enseguida me encargué de tranquilizarlo.

-No, no pasa nada, moltres, está conmigo.

Eso pareció convencerle, aunque aun así conservó en todo momento un gesto desconfiado hacia ella; por su parte la mujer se dirigió a mí.

-Bof, gracias, mocosilla, por poco no lo cuento…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer… vamos, sube-la dije, tendiéndola la mano.

Jessie se subió al lomo del legendario junto a mí, y éste nos llevó a un lugar seguro justo al lado del lago situado justo en el centro del valle entre montañas; una vez que nos apeamos de su lomo me volví a dirigir a él.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, moltres.

El pokémon legendario tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mirándome atentamente e ignorando por completo a Jessie; fue en ese mismo instante cuando se me ocurrió algo para poder encontrar a Ash y Lem, aunque me daba un poco de apuro.

-Esto… moltres, ya sé que me has hecho un enorme favor, aunque… ¿te puedo pedir uno más?

El ave legendaria asintió enseguida, lo cual me sorprendió en cierta medida.

-Verás, el caso es que me he separado de mis amigos y no los encuentro por ningún lado ¿podrías buscarlos y decirles que estamos aquí?

Una vez más moltres asintió y emprendió el vuelo soltando brasas de sus alas, alejándose de allí mientras buscaba desde el aire; por mi parte descargué a Clem de mi espalda, ya que para entonces tenía los brazos entumecidos de tanto cargarla.

-Bof, Clem, para lo pequeña que eres sí que pesas lo tuyo…-murmuré por lo bajo.

Aun y con todo lo que había pasado la niña seguía inconsciente, lo cual me dejó ciertamente pasmada, aunque preferí dejarla estar y no molestarla. Jessie por su parte se dirigió a mí en un momento dado.

-Oye, mocosilla, te quería dar las gracias…

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo de hoy. Si al final hemos podido salir de esta ha sido gracias a ti.

-Ah, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, tú también has ayudado, si no me hubieras insistido en saltar nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Por un momento las dos nos quedamos calladas, compartiendo entre nosotras sendas miradas llenas de complicidad; a decir verdad nunca me hubiera llegado a esperar llegar a tener una situación con alguien como ella, y sin embargo allí estábamos. La mujer esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Pero bueno, supongo que te debo una, después de todo. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, adelante, pídeme lo que sea. Una tiene su orgullo, sí, pero sé reconocer cuando le debo algo a alguien.

No me esperaba algo así por su parte, aunque el hecho en sí me dio que pensar, decidiendo rápidamente lo que pedirla.

-Está bien, en ese caso… dejadnos en paz durante una temporadita.

Fue entonces cuando Jessie reaccionó, abriendo mucho los ojos y queriendo responder al respecto, pero en cuanto la miré con el ceño fruncido la chica se serenó y finalmente murmuró.

-Je, chica lista. Está bien, os dejaremos tranquilos, aunque… ¿qué entiendes por una temporadita?

-Bueno, yo creo que una semana estará bien… que sea y media-añadí entonces, sintiéndome inspirada.

Jessie no dijo nada, aceptándolo, aunque pude notar que lo hizo muy a regañadientes.

-No pierdes el tiempo, no…

-Bueno, tú misma me dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier cosa…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que lo recalques. Está bien, os dejaremos en paz una semana y media.

-Estupendo, gracias Jessie-dije yo, esbozando una alegre sonrisita.

La aludida no dijo nada, al menos al principio, aunque al poco rato añadió.

-Y ya sabes, hazte notar.

Ante eso no pude evitar que se me subieran ligeramente los colores, pero aun así asentí vehementemente.

Poco rato después moltres reapareció con una sorpresa añadida, y es que traía consigo a los demás; en su lomo se encontraban tanto Ash como Lem, y por su parte James y meowth se encontraban agarrados a sus patas. Me sorprendí de que el ave legendaria pudiera cargar con todos con tanta facilidad, pero dejé los detalles técnicos de lado y fui al encuentro de los chicos.

-¡Ash, Lem!

-¡Serena, aquí estás!

-¡Clem! ¡Oh, menos mal, estaba preocupado! ¿Está bien?-inquirió su hermano, cargándola por mí.

-Sí, cayó inconsciente tras la caída y ha estado así desde entonces, no se ha enterado de nada.

Aunque, nada más decirlo, la niña se revolvió, abriendo los ojos al poco rato y recuperando el conocimiento; nos miró a todos con gesto soñoliento e inquiriendo.

-Ah… ¿ya es de día?

Ante eso los tres nos reímos ante su ocurrencia. Una vez más le agradecí a moltres toda su ayuda y el pokémon legendario se marchó volando hacia algún lugar del cielo de Kalos. En cuanto al Team Rocket se reunió por su lado, llegando a observarles por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

-¡Jess, por fin, aquí estás!

-¡Al fin todos juntos y en familia! Y ahora, a atrapar a pikachu.

-¡Buena idea, meowth, es el mejor momento!

-No.

Ese súbito anuncio dejó perplejos tanto al hombre como al pokémon, los cuales no tardaron casi nada en opinar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es la ocasión perfecta!

-¡Sí, cogemos a pikachu y salimos pitando ahora que los mocosos están relajados!

-Lo sé, pero he dicho que no, punto, vayamos a buscar otra cosa que robar.

James y meowth se miraron entre sí, extrañados por el súbito cambio de parecer de la mujer, pero al final acataron su orden y los tres se retiraron sin hacer más ruido.

* * *

-He estado mirando el mapa para tratar de situarnos y cerca de aquí, pasada esa montaña, podremos salir de la reserva sin que nadie nos vea. Si nos damos prisa podremos evitar que los guardias forestales nos descubran y nos casquen la multa.

-Estupendo, en marcha entonces.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado me di la vuelta para sugerir a Jessie que nos acompañaran, pero entonces vi que ya no estaban; Clem también se dio cuenta, comentando al respecto.

-¡Anda! ¿Y el Team Rocket?

-Habrán salido por patas, a ver si hay suerte y les pillan los guardias, me encantaría ver la cara que ponen si al final les encasquetan la multa a ellos-murmuró Lem.

-No caerá esa breva, son unos expertos escapistas-comentó Ash.

Por mi parte no dije nada, sabiendo que no volverían a molestar por una semana y media; después de todo estaba claro que Jessie iba a cumplir como tal, lo cual en parte no dejaba de sorprenderme, pero después de un día tan extraño y bizarro como ese todo era posible.

Finalmente nos pusimos en marcha, saliendo enseguida de la reserva y librándonos nosotros y nuestras carteras de la multa.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos fuera, podemos dejar de preocuparnos-anunció Lem.

-Menos mal…

Por mi parte no dije nada, pensando en mis propias cosas, pero en ese mismo instante las palabras de Jessie volvieron a reverberar en mi mente, altas y claras.

 _Hazte notar._

Con mirada decidida y, sin decir nada, me planté delante de Ash y le miré fijamente, con gesto serio. El chico se paró en seco y me miró extrañado, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Serena ¿pasa algo?

Mantuve el gesto durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente me decidí a atacar. De golpe y porrazo le quité la gorra y me alejé de él con gesto divertido, esbozando una pícara sonrisa y murmurando de seguido.

-Me la quedo.

-Oye, esa es mi gorra…

-Sí, bueno, era, ahora es mía.

Ash quiso decir algo, pero entonces me miró con expresión airada fingida, comprendiéndolo enseguida, y murmurando de seguido.

-Será mejor que empieces a correr.

Por mi parte solté una risotada y eché a correr, al tiempo que él me perseguía y siendo observados por unos perplejos Clem y Lem, el cual comentó.

-¿Y a estos dos que vena les ha dado?

La niña se quedó pensativa por un momento, esbozando una sonrisita graciosa y comentando de seguido.

-En fin, los niños siempre serán niños…

-Oye, no es por nada, pero tú también lo eres…

-Bah, futesas…

-¿Futesas? ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra?

-De ti, hermanito…

-¿De mí? El caso es que no recuerdo haber dicho eso antes…

Ash y yo seguimos corriendo, riéndonos entre medias y disfrutando del momento. Mientras tanto, un sol radiante alumbraba todo Kalos.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! ¡No me miréis así, ya sé que dije que no utilizaría al Team Rocket, pero hay días y días, y pensé en hacer algo especial con ellos, especialmente con Jessie! ¡No es como si esos tres garrulos me gustasen o algo! ¡Bakas! XD na, ahora en serio, personalmente el Team Rocket me sigue sin gustar, me parecen cargantes, repetitivos, no tienen ni puta gracia y desearía que se murieran, en serio. Pero tengo que admitir que Jessie sí que tiene un pase, sobre todo después de ver el episodio en el cual conoce a un doctor pokémon y se enamora de él; por un momento parecía que algo iba a cambiar, pero al final los guionistas nos engañaron como tontos (otra vez) y decidieron mantener el statu quo para vernos sufrir una vez más con sus mamarrachadas. En fin. Me he basado sobre todo en eso para tratar de desarrollar un poco a Jessie y hacer que fuera ella esta vez la que enseñara algo a Serena. Cierto es que como tal la situación es muy insólita y bastante absurda a más no poder, además de muy típica, puesto que existen más episodios con esta misma tónica, pero para la historia que quiero contar es más que suficiente. Ah, y sí, seguro que no os lo esperabais, seguramente estaríais esperando a Ash... ¡pero era yo, moltres! XDDD vale, vale, ya paro. El caso es que se me ocurrió darle al fic un poco de continuidad canónica, por lo que opté por usar al moltres del episodio en el que fletchinder evoluciona. En cuanto al capítulo en sí me ha salido más largo de lo normal, sobre todo porque quería meterle el suficiente contenido, y personalmente estoy acostumbrado a escribir capítulos extensos. Procuraré no pasarme tanto en subsiguientes capítulos, puesto que tampoco quiero alargarlo demasiado, puede que en dos o tres capítulos más le de carpetazo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejas reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aria**

Tras el desvío imprevisto en el parque natural de los Balones de los Vosgos, el viaje continuó hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana, que era Belfort.

Si por algo destacaba esa ciudad era por su carácter histórico y cultural, ya que desde su fundación había sido sobre todo una ciudad muy beligerante, ya que su nacionalidad había estado muy discutida a lo largo de muchos años, tomando papel en numerosos enfrentamientos armados, destacando el asedio que tuvo en Alsacia cuando era territorio prusés en plena guerra franco-prusiana, resistiendo un sitio que duró casi cuatro meses seguidos hasta que finalmente Prusia rindió la ciudad, pasando a ser de Francia y anexionándose a la comuna de Kalos poco después. Como conmemoración al asedio, el escultor Bartholdi construyó el famoso Pyroar de Belfort, una estatua de un indomable e intimidante pyroar macho que representaba al fiero e inquebrantable tesón de la ciudad en tiempos de guerra.

Nada más llegar nos dirigimos al centro pokémon para reservar una habitación antes de salir de turismo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, quiero ver el Pyroar de Belfort!-exclamó Clem, ansiosa.

-Ahora vamos, Clem, danos un momento-pidió su hermano.

Dejamos lo que más nos abultaba en la habitación y, tras eso, nos dirigimos a ver la tan ansiada escultura, la cual estaba situada en el extremo este de la ciudad y junto a un desnivel en el terreno.

El pyroar estaba hecho de piedra, concretamente de gres, y por lo que nos llegó a comentar la guía se tallaron uno a uno los distintos bloques que lo componían para luego ser ensamblados todos juntos en su emplazamiento actual. Poseía un color rosado producto de la propia piedra usada, y se encontraba tumbado y mirando hacia arriba con gesto tranquilo y sereno. En cuanto a cifras se refería medía veintidós metros de largo y once de alto.

-¡Qué chulo es!-exclamó la niña, encantada.

-Sí, la verdad es que es una obra monumental bastante notoria, le da bastante caché a la ciudad-asintió Lem, observándolo detenidamente.

-Ya había visto muchas estatuas de pokémon en mis viajes, pero nunca ninguna como esta-comentó Ash, asombrado.

La visita al pyroar no duró mucho, ya que no había mucho más que ver aparte de la propia estatua, por lo que tras eso nos dirigimos al centro dando un paseo y viendo los comercios locales, siendo una zona particularmente bulliciosa ya que estaba llena de gente.

-No te separes de mí, Clem-indicó el líder de gimnasio, cogiendo a su hermana de la mano.

-Vale…

Por mi parte iba detrás, siguiendo la estela de Ash, aunque en un momento dado un vestido en un escaparate cercano me llamó la atención y me acerqué a verlo mejor.

-Oh, vaya, qué bonito…

Dicho vestido era de un color azul ópalo intenso, con destellos plateados y rematado con pequeñas joyas blancas tanto en los dobladillos como en los bordes. Por un momento me imaginé con él puesto en un espectáculo y me gustó lo que vi en mi cabeza, aunque el precio del mismo detuvo en seco mis sueños, dejándome a mí y a mi cartera heladas.

-¿¡Veinte mil euros?! Prefiero quedarme con el vestido que me regaló mamá…-pensé, resignada.

Me di la vuelta para volver con los demás, pero antes de que me diera cuenta los demás habían volado, quedándome completamente sola.

-¡Oh, no, me aparté sin avisar! ¡Lem, Ash! ¿Dónde estáis?-les llamé.

Empecé a buscarlos entre la multitud, pero parecían haberse volatilizado, ya que anduve durante unos cuantos metros sin volverlos a ver. Me detuve entonces al poco rato para situarme un poco, sacando mi mapa para orientarme, pero en un momento dado alguien me abordó, viendo que se trataba de un chico más o menos de mi edad, el cual inquirió.

-Disculpa pero ¿eres tú Serena?

-Eh… sí, soy yo ¿nos conocemos?-inquirí yo, extrañada.

-¡Oh, vaya, vi tu última actuación en el gran espectáculo de pueblo Fresco, me encantó, soy un gran fan!

-Ah, me alegro de que te gustara…

-¡Ya lo creo que sí, es genial haberme encontrado contigo! ¡Hey, chicos, mirad quien es!-exclamó entonces el chico, dirigiéndose a un numeroso grupo de gente cerca de allí.

Los demás dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estábamos, y al verme casi todos reaccionaron de seguido, acercándose a nosotros; algunas chicas soltaron varios gritos y se echaron sobre mí, exclamando.

-¡Oh, dios mío, eres tú, realmente eres tú!

-¡Me encanta tu estilo! ¿Qué me recomiendas que lleve?

-¡Eres incluso más guapa en persona!

-¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

-¿Puedo acariciar a tu braixen?

-¡Hazte una foto conmigo!

Por un momento me sentí un tanto desbordada, tratando de poner un poco de orden, pero entonces comenzaron a agolparse y fue ahí cuando empecé a agobiarme de más.

-¡Serena! ¿Cuándo vas a volver a participar?

-¡Estamos ansiosas por verte de nuevo en acción!

-¡Me encantas, quiero ser como tú!

-Ya sé que puede parecer un poco precipitado, pero ¿quieres salir conmigo?-inquirió entonces un chico, para mi absoluto desconcierto.

Eso fue lo último y no lo pensé mucho más, echando a correr en cuanto tuve la ocasión para tratar de librarme de ellos; sin embargo empezaron a seguirme sin mucha dilación, mientras me llamaban.

-¡Espera, aún no nos hemos hecho la foto!

-¡Fírmame mi poké ball, por favor!

-¡Seamos amigas, te puedo dar buenas ideas para tus próximos espectáculos!

-¡Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero dame una oportunidad, soy todo un caballero!

Por mi parte tan solo apreté el paso para perderles enseguida de vista, sin embargo resultaron ser mucho más pesados e insistentes de lo que pensé. Al pasar al lado de un callejón alguien me retuvo de improviso, cogiéndome de un brazo y tirando de mí de golpe, metiéndome en un portal cercano; quise gritar, pero una mano se posó en mi boca, al tiempo que unos ojos tras unas gafas de pasta que me eran familiares me miraron fijamente, al tiempo que me chistaba en silencio. Obedecí y me quedé callada, al tiempo que mis no pedidos e inconvenientes fans pasaban de largo.

En cuanto pasó el peligro la figura me soltó y una voz familiar murmuró.

-Ha ido de un pelo ¿eh?

-Sí, aunque… espera… ¿Aria?

-¡La que viste y calza! Te vi al otro lado de la calle y, al ver que estabas en problemas, decidí ayudarte. La fama puede llegar a ser estresante a veces, y eso es algo que sé muy bien.

La actual reina de Kalos estaba frente a mí, vestida con su usual traje casual para pasar desapercibida, con el pelo recogido y con unas gafas de pasta para maquillar un poco su apariencia, aunque se las quitó de seguido para mirarme un poco mejor.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás, Serena?

-Bien, aunque… te acuerdas de mí…

-Claro que sí, aunque por lo que veo adivinaste enseguida que se trataba de mí…

-Ah, sí, me di cuenta cuando te volví a ver por la tele y dijiste lo mismo que me dijiste a mi cuando combatimos, por lo que até cabos…

-Chica lista, sí señor… ¿y qué tal estás, cómo te va todo?

-Ah, pues bien, estaba con los demás de visita aquí cuando me separé sin darme cuenta…

-Ya veo, y luego los depredadores te acecharon…

-Sí, supongo que sí…-murmuré, algo cortada.

Ante eso Aria tan solo se rió tontamente, al tiempo que comentaba.

-No te apures, es normal que te agobies, a veces la gente no es consciente de ello y lo hacen de forma accidental, pero luego eres tú la que lo pasa mal.

-Sí… aunque tú pareces llevarlo mejor.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, y de aprender a lidiar con ello de la forma más eficiente posible, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos.

-Oh, bueno, te lo agradecería, la verdad…

-¡Por mi encantada! Vamos a tomar algo, te invito, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Ante esa tesitura no pude hacer nada más que aceptar, acompañándola hasta una pastelería cercana y sentándonos en un rincón apartado de la terraza; un camarero se presentó al poco rato para tomarnos nota.

-¿Qué van a tomar, señoritas?

-Para mí un banana split con topping de caramelo-pidió Aria.

-Muy bien ¿y usted?-inquirió el camarero, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ah, eh, pues… un sorbete de limón-murmuré, mirando la carta.

Tras eso el camarero se retiró, dejándonos solas, y al tiempo que Aria comentaba.

-Oh, perdona si ves que me desato un poco, pero si no me diera algún que otro capricho rico, me volvería loca.

-Oh, no pasa nada…

-Pero bueno, acerca de los fans que están demasiado encima de ti lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomártelo con calma, pero poniendo tus propias reglas, has de ser cortante, pero no de mala manera ¿me explico?

-Creo que sí…

-Has de marcar los tiempos, ser breve y concisa, atender a sus peticiones sin que éstas te atiendan a ti. Y, por supuesto, guarda el orden y el orden te guardará a ti.

-Sí, aunque eso es algo que no parecen hacer muy a menudo…

-Huy, te sorprendería ver lo que puede hacer la ilusión. Al principio era como tú, salía corriendo cuando las cosas se torcían, pero lo malo de eso es que luego lo pueden usar en tu contra, en plan: intenté pedirla un autógrafo pero se rehusó y salió corriendo, es una desconsiderada. Los fans más tóxicos tienden a hacer eso.

-Oh, vaya, tampoco quiero verme como alguien desagradable…

-No pasa nada, de los errores se aprende. Luego empecé a aprender a imponerme sin que me viera muy autoritaria, marcando los tiempos y poniendo orden, pero sin pasarme demasiado. La clave es saber cómo y cuándo ser más o menos dura según las situaciones que se presenten.

-Ya veo…

Al poco rato llegaron nuestros pedidos y Aria atacó un apetitoso pero imponente banana split, el cual no pareció intimidar para nada a la chica.

-¡Uauh, míralo, qué buena pinta tiene! ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Ah, bueno, sólo un poco…

La chica partió un trozo y me lo pasó, probándolo de seguido y comentando al respecto.

-Oh, está muy bueno.

-¡Genial! Coge más si quieres, hay suficiente para las dos.

-No, tranquila, así está bien…

Ante eso Aria me miró de arriba abajo, pensando en algo distante pero cercano al mismo tiempo, comentando al poco rato.

-Sabes que no hace falta seguir ninguna dieta estricta para ser reina ¿no, Serena?

-Ah, ya, pero no es por eso realmente, es sólo que…

Me quedé callada por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, sin embargo Aria sonrió y murmuró.

-Eres perfecta tal y como eres, Serena, no te obsesiones con algo así. Mírate, eres una chica preciosa y tienes un tipín ideal, me das un poco de envidia, si te soy sincera…

-¿En serio?-inquirí yo, sorprendida.

-¡Desde luego, estoy segura de que tienes a un montón de chicos a tus pies!

Eso me dio entonces qué pensar, algo que Aria enseguida notó, aunque yo fui la primera en comentar al respecto.

-Bueno, el caso es que… un chico que no conocía de nada me pidió salir así sin más, y fue como… no sé, me pareció extraño…

Ante eso Aria me miró con gesto de circunstancia, aunque antes de decirme nada se comió un buen trozo de banana split y, tras eso, se pronunció al respecto.

-Sí, es lo que tiene la fama, que levanta pasiones. A mí también me ha pasado más de una vez, así que entiendo por qué lo dices. Aunque me llama la atención el hecho en sí, lo dices como si de alguna forma te importara…

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, llegando a enrojecer ligeramente, a lo que ella murmuró divertida.

-Oh, vaya, me parece que he acertado…

-Eh… sí, bueno, el caso es que… me ha dado algo de rabia…-murmuré, un tanto azorada.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Ash?

Una vez más mis mejillas se encendieron inevitablemente, aunque por mi parte tan solo murmuré algo contrariada.

-Jo ¿tan evidente soy?

-Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así, sino más bien apasionada. Se nota que te gusta, y eso en cierta forma es bueno, te hace humana. Yo no lo veo nada malo.

Ante eso no dije nada, dando un sorbo a mi sorbete para evitar responder de seguido a esa frase. Aria aprovechó para darle otro bocado al banana split, aunque al poco rato decidí decir algo al respecto.

-Aria ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dispara.

Esperé unos pocos segundos antes de formularla, soltándola inmediatamente después.

-¿Cómo es la fama? Quiero decir ¿cómo afecta la fama a tu vida en ese sentido?

Aria me miró fijamente con expresión sorprendida durante unos buenos segundos, aunque al final esbozó una comprensiva sonrisa, respondiendo de seguido.

-Entiendo por qué me lo preguntas. No lo voy a edulcorar ni maquillar porque me has preguntado algo que llegué a comprobar por mí misma hace ya un tiempo. Y sí, es como tú misma crees. Algo tan cambiante como la fama no es muy benigna con algo tan complicado como lo es el amor. Antes yo tenía un novio, un muy guapo y atento novio del que estaba muy enamorada. Pero en cuanto me convertí en la reina de Kalos, todo cambió. Toda la atención y los focos se centraron en mí, y eso fue algo que para él le fue muy complicado de sobrellevar. Tuvimos muchos problemas hasta el fatídico desenlace, y por el bien de nuestro amor tuvimos que cortar. No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero ambos supimos que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Y si me lo preguntas a mí, aun a pesar de todo no me arrepiento, porque sé que si lo hicimos fue por nosotros, y no por las circunstancias del momento.

Ante esa historia esbocé una preocupada mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-Pero… yo no quiero separarme de Ash… aun a pesar de que sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad…

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, aunque… piensa que primero tendrías que enfrentarte a mí en la clase maestra, y si te soy sincera, estoy deseando hacerlo.

-¿De veras?-inquirí yo, sorprendida.

-Sí, desde luego, he seguido tus progresos muy de cerca y, si me lo preguntas a mí, tienes lo que hay que tener para ser reina. Has mejorado mucho desde lo que pasó en ciudad Témpera, y lo has demostrado como tal ganando dos llaves seguidas.

-Ya, pero…-quise decir, pero ella me interrumpió comentando.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tienes mucho potencial, pero tal y como yo lo veo no deberías mezclar churras con merinas, por así decirlo. Entiendo que te preocupe la fama y que ésta se pueda interponer en tus sentimientos, pero si yo fuera tú viviría el momento, sin preocuparme de lo que pueda pasar. Después de todo, como ya he dicho, nos tendríamos que enfrentar tú y yo.

Por un instante me quedé callada, sopesando sus palabras, y comprendiendo enseguida por qué me lo decía. Mi sueño era convertirme en la reina de Kalos, eso por descontado, pero nada me aseguraba de que fuera a ganar llegado el momento. Además Aria era muy buena, y no por nada era la actual reina, por lo que conseguirlo se hacía aún más complicado si cabía. Tampoco dudaba de mis capacidades, ni mucho menos, pero en un momento como ese comprendí que todos teníamos limitaciones, y yo no iba a ser menos en ese sentido. Y por otro lado estaba Ash, pero ese era otro tema completamente distinto.

-Bueno, mi mayor deseo actualmente es convertirme en reina de Kalos, y estaré dispuesta a llegar lejos para ganar-murmuré, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Lo lograrás, estoy segura, y en cuanto clasifiques para la final nos enfrentaremos tú y yo. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Vale!-exclamé, sintiéndome bastante motivada.

Ante eso Aria me sonrió y yo la imité, sintiéndome un poco mejor.

-Gracias, Aria…

-Ah, no me las des, no ha sido nada.

Tras eso nos terminamos nuestros refrigerios tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de cosas más banales, Aria dio buena cuenta de su banana split, comiéndose hasta la cereza sobre la nata montada.

-¡Buenísimo! Me encanta venir a Belfort, su repostería es de las mejores de toda Kalos y Francia, en mi humilde opinión.

-Sí, no está nada mal.

Una vez que terminamos Aria pidió la cuenta y nos marchamos, dirigiéndonos de nuevo hacia el centro.

-Dijiste que te separaste de los demás ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento ella.

Eso me hizo recordar mi situación, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ay, es verdad, se me olvidó por completo, Ash y los demás deben estar buscándome como locos!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, vayamos al centro pokémon, seguramente estén allí.

Siguiendo su recomendación volvimos tras nuestros pasos de vuelta al centro pokémon, y nada más llegar vimos desde la ventana a Ash y los demás junto a la recepción hablando con la enfermera Joy.

-¿Lo ves? Ahí están, siempre que te pierdas recuerda volver aquí, suele ser el primer lugar en comprobarse.

-Pues sí… gracias, Aria, por todo.

Ante eso la reina de Kalos me sonrió con cariño.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, suerte en tu próximo espectáculo.

-Gracias.

-Te veré en la clase maestra.

-Eso espero…

Finalmente me despedí de ella y Aria me giñó un ojo con confidencia, yéndose calle abajo y perdiéndose entre el gentío. Tras eso entré en el centro pokémon, y nada más hacerlo los demás me vieron llegar; Ash fue el primero en acercarse a mí, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¡Serena, aquí estás! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡En cuanto nos dimos la vuelta habías desaparecido!

-¡Sí, estábamos preocupados por ti!-añadió Lem.

-¡Te estuvimos buscando durante un buen rato, pero no aparecías!-remató Clem, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, vi un escaparate que me distrajo y en cuanto me quise dar cuenta ya os habíais ido...

-Bueno, lo importante es que has aparecido, habíamos pedido a la enfermera Joy que nos ayudara, pero ya está todo bien-murmuró Lem, haciendo un gesto a la aludida.

-Sí, menos mal… nos diste un buen susto, Serena-comentó Ash entonces.

Ante eso me sentí un poco mal por haberles hecho preocuparse innecesariamente, comentando de seguido.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención asustaros…

-No, no pasa nada, después de todo has aparecido, eso es lo que importa.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado volvimos a la calle, esta vez juntándonos un poco más para evitar perdernos y acordando volver al centro pokémon en el caso de suceder de nuevo; la intención era retomar el viaje mañana por la mañana puesto que aún quedaba mucho camino por delante, aunque decidimos pasar el resto del día en esa ciudad, yendo a comer algo por allí.

Mientras tanto, un sol brillante iluminaba Kalos.

* * *

¡Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de La triste realidad! como veis he vuelto al formato de capítulos breves y concisos, lo que le da bastante fluidez a la historia, además de seguir hilvanando un poco más el hilo de la misma, pero sin entretenerme demasiado. No creo que tarde mucho más en acabar con esta historia, probablemente haya un par de capítulos más antes de darla carpetazo con un epílogo, así que esperad un final enlazado con el canon de la serie.

Por otro lado elegí la ciudad de Belfort como escenario para contar este capítulo, y puede que para entonces estéis lo suficientemente confusos para decir: ¿pero entonces donde están exactamente, en Francia o en Kalos? bueno, pues yo os diré... ¡en ambos sitios! En mi headcanon principal, el cual comparto con mis novelizaciones de los juegos principales de pokémon (Pokémon Luces del Camino y Sendas Doradas, ale, spam sano) hago una especie de combinación entre el mundo real y el mundo pokémon, creando una especie de mundo alternativo en el que las regiones del mundo pokémon confluyen con el mundo real; de esta forma Japón está conformado deliberada y erróneamente en prefecturas (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh), mientras que fuera de Japón tenemos el cantón de Teselia en China (ya lo explicaré más a fondo cuando publique la quinta generación), y en Francia, tenemos la comuna de Kalos que ocupa gran parte de la zona norte del país. Y sí, en EEUU estará el estado de Alola, por supuesto. Sé que puede parecer un poco confuso y algo lioso, pero iré revelando más cosas conforme vaya publicando las distintas generaciones.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Dianta**

-¡Adelante, braixen, lanzallamas!

-¡Linoone, esquívalo con excavar!

En cuanto linoone se ocultó bajo tierra me puse en alerta, tratando de ver por dónde iba a surgir, pero entonces el suelo bajo los pies de braixen se resquebrajó y el pokémon normal resurgió de improviso, embistiéndole y haciéndole cierto daño.

-¡No, aguanta, braixen, arañazo!

-¡Protección!

Aunque braixen tomó la delantera se quedó con las ganas de golpearle, puesto que se protegió a tiempo, quedando el golpe en nada.

Tras nuestra estancia en Belfort el viaje continuó en dirección suroeste, llegando a dar un buen impulso, en sentido tanto literal como figurado, ya que nos llegó una invitación de la mismísima campeona Dianta para que participáramos en un torneo juvenil individual que se celebraba todos los años en la localidad de Andrézieux-Bouthéon con motivo de sus fiestas patronales, ya que Dianta siempre presidía esas fiestas en concreto al ser la localidad natal de su familia. Y dado que nos quedaba de camino hacia ciudad Fractal, no vimos por qué no aceptar, además, a Ash le hizo especial ilusión.

Por mi parte se refería también quise probar suerte inscribiéndome en el torneo para así participar junto a Ash; dado que esta vez no podría luchar a su lado como la última vez, preferí hacerlo por mi cuenta para que él mismo viera cuanto había mejorado. Sin embargo en esos momentos no podía decir lo mismo de mi persona.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Detenlo con arañazo!

Las garras de ambos pokémon chocaron entre ellas, comenzando a hacer fuerza el uno contra el otro.

-¡Ánimo, Serena, tú puedes!

-¡Vas a conseguirlo!

-¡Esa Serena, cómo mola, se merece una ola! ¡Ueeee!

Ambos pokémon siguieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que finalmente linoone logró sobrepasar a braixen, golpeándole de refilón y empujándole hacia atrás.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Rayo!

Una columna de llamas ardientes se encontró con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, provocando una súbita explosión que extendió una nube de humo blanco que cubrió gran parte del campo. Por un instante no supe muy bien qué hacer a continuación, pero de golpe y porrazo linoone reapareció de entre el humo envuelto en un aura blanquecina y abalanzándose sobre braixen a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Braixen, esquívalo!

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de nada, recibiendo de lleno el giga impacto de linoone, cayendo duramente al suelo severamente dañado.

-¡Braixen, no!

Mi pokémon trató de levantarse reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban, pero finalmente su propio peso la venció y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada.

-¡Braixen está fuera de combate, linoone es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Gustave!

Tan solo dejé escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación y recogí a braixen, esbozando una expresión difícil de discernir incluso para mí. Y es que esa tan solo era la primera ronda, por lo que había acabado descalificada nada más empezar.

Me reuní con los demás al otro lado del campo, los cuales me trataron de animar, siendo Ash el primero en hacerlo.

-No te desanimes, Serena, aun así lo has hecho genial.

-Ya, sí, pero… vale que sólo soy una estrella pokémon pero aun así… jamás he conseguido ganar ni un solo combate desde que salí de viaje.

Eso era categóricamente cierto, excluyendo las veces que me enfrentaba al Team Rocket, donde ahí ganar era inusitadamente sencillo, en otro combate más serio y oficial, por así decirlo, nunca había logrado ganar.

-No pasa nada, Serena, tal vez no se te de tan bien combatir, pero en tu especialidad eres toda una experta, y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa-argumentó Lem.

-¡Exacto, como estrella pokémon eres la mejor, Serena, y yo siempre te voy a apoyar!-añadió Clem, abrazándome.

Sus palabras y ánimos me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar pensar de más en ese sentido, aunque preferí quedármelo para mí antes que preocuparles.

Dado que Ash pasó a la segunda ronda de forma impecable, como era de esperar, tras los combates de la mañana todos los participantes y sus acompañantes fueron invitados a una comida especial que se celebraba en el castillo donde tenía lugar el torneo.

El castillo de Bouthéon es uno de los primeros y más destacados castillos pertenecientes a todo el valle del Loira, además de uno de los más visitados; de un estilo originariamente medieval pero con posteriores elementos renacentistas y neogóticos, estaba compuesto por dos edificios paralelos, un patio entre medias y un gran parque con unas grandes extensiones, lugar donde se celebraba el torneo en sí mismo en un campo de batalla integrado en un antiguo pabellón de piedra.

La comida se celebró en el edificio sur, donde estaban situadas las dependencias del propio castillo junto a su zona habitable, todos los participantes y sus acompañantes fueron dispuestos alrededor de una alargada mesa, la cual era presidida por la mismísima Dianta, la cual nos saludó en cuanto nos vio.

-¡Ah, aquí estáis, chicos! Me alegro de volver a veros.

-¡Hola, Dianta, muchas gracias por invitarnos!-exclamó Ash, muy agradecido.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, la verdad es que no sabía si me daría tiempo a mandaros las invitaciones y que éstas os llegaran, pero me alegro de comprobar que habéis podido venir.

-Ha sido todo un honor, la verdad, aunque quien más te lo agradece es Ash, eso por descontado-murmuró Lem, divertido.

-¡Sí, la verdad es que sí!-admitió el aludido, sonrojándose levemente y poniéndose más mono de lo que ya era.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Ash-la alabó la campeona.

Por mi parte no dije nada, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, aunque en ese mismo instante Dianta se dirigió a mí.

-¿Y a ti qué tal te va con tus espectáculos, Serena?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Esto… sí, sí, muy bien, mi última victoria fue en ciudad Fluxus y ahora me falta una llave para entrar en la clase maestra, así que muy bien…-murmuré entonces, algo avergonzada por no haber estado atenta.

-Me alegro. Bueno, vamos a comer, estaréis hambrientos…

-¡Puedes jurarlo!-exclamó Ash, esbozando una sonrisita.

Los demás nos reímos de su comentario, yo la primera, y es que cualquiera que conociera medianamente a Ash sabía, y muy bien, lo comilón que era. Muchas veces había llegado a oír alguna que otra vez por ahí que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, y en el caso de Ash se daba, por lo que en ese sentido tenía un gran punto a mi favor, aun a pesar de que en su día lo intenté y no pareció responder como era debido.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente muy animado, los demás hablaban entre sí compartiendo anécdotas y detalles varios sobre combates y entrenamiento, aunque por mi parte comí en silencio y sin muchas ganas de hablar. Clem notó enseguida mi estado de ánimo y trató de animarme.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Estás muy callada…

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada importante, tan solo pensaba en estrategias para usar en mi próximo espectáculo…-murmuré secamente.

Sin embargo la niña no pareció quedar muy convencida al respecto, comentando al poco rato.

-¿Es porque has perdido?

Ante eso me quedé callada, evidenciando lo evidente y removiendo las verduras del estofado con gesto sobrio. Por su parte la niña comentó al respecto.

-No te preocupes, Serena, no pasa nada si luchar no se te da bien, tienes los espectáculos…

-Ya, ya lo sé, es sólo que… era mi oportunidad de impresionar a Ash, y aun así he fallado…

Fue entonces cuando Clem comprendió mejor cómo me sentía, esbozando una dulce sonrisita y murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, pero no significa que puedas impresionarle en alguna otra ocasión ¿no?

Las palabras de la niña me ayudaron a ver la situación con un poco más de perspectiva, ya que razón no la faltaba, aunque por otro lado estaba el hecho de que igualmente, aunque lo postergara, seguiría perdiendo de todas formas. Me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, aunque las dudas siguieron ahí, haciéndome compañía.

Esa misma tarde los combates de clasificación se siguieron disputando y Ash siguió escalando puestos rápidamente, evidenciando lo fuerte que se había vuelto desde que salimos todos juntos de viaje, al contrario que yo. Dianta estuvo presidiendo el palco de honor y observando todos los combates, mostrándose particularmente interesada cada vez que Ash salía al campo.

-¡Adelante, hawlucha, plancha voladora!

-¡Mienshao, patada salto alta!

Ambos pokémon de lucha se encontraron en el aire, lográndose bloquear mutuamente; fue entonces cuando Ash indicó.

-¡Ahora, golpe kárate!

Apoyándose en el propio mienshao, hawlucha pudo entonces hacer fuerza hacia delante, propinando un fuerte golpe a mienshao y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, mientras que hawlucha se libraba del golpe planeando levemente. En cuanto se posó en el suelo mienshao no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Mienshao está fuera de combate, hawlucha es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Ash de pueblo Paleta!

-¡Sí, lo conseguimos, estamos en la tercera ronda!-exclamó el chico, emocionado.

Aplaudí junto a Lem y Clem, contentos por su victoria.

-Él sí que tiene talento para los combates…-pensé para mis adentros.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y Dianta dio por finalizada la jornada, por lo que la tercera ronda empezaría mañana por la mañana. Como ese mismo mediodía cenamos todos juntos en el comedor del castillo y tras eso nos alojamos en el edificio norte, que era donde estaban las habitaciones, los salones de estar y demás dependencias. Era con toda seguridad la zona más lujosa de todo el castillo, con pasillos enmoquetados y habitaciones y salones de estar engalanados con un estilo renacentista bastante marcado. Además era en ese mismo edificio donde estaban las dos únicas torres que remataban ambas esquinas del edificio, dándole al castillo un estilo más señorial.

Nosotros nos alojamos en unas habitaciones situadas en la torre noreste, la cual estaba rematada con un tejado a dos aguas con tejas de calcita bastante características; mi habitación destacaba por ser bastante lujosa, pero a la vez sobria, una sensación que sólo el estilo renacentista podía dar. Antes de acostarnos estuvimos haciendo algo de tiempo en uno de los salones adyacentes, el cual tenía una decoración bastante austera en comparación con otros salones, aunque rematado con una chimenea de piedra bastante vistosa.

-¡Vaya, nunca había estado en un castillo así, es genial!-exclamó Clem, emocionada.

-Sí, lo cierto es que en cuanto a castillos se refiere la comuna de Kalos es una de las más destacables de toda Francia.

-He visto algunos castillos y palacios en mi Japón natal, aunque tengo que admitir que no son como los de aquí-comentó Ash, mirando a su alrededor.

En un momento dado entró entonces Dianta a saludar.

-Ah, aquí estáis, venía a felicitar a Ash, has avanzado de forma muy rápida, muy impecable.

-Muchas gracias, Dianta, aunque el mérito es todo de mis pokémon ¿verdad, colega?-inquirió el chico, dirigiéndose a pikachu.

El pokémon asintió contento y frotó su mejilla con la del muchacho, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa contemplando el dulce momento. Lo cierto era que Ash era tan buena persona tanto con los demás como con sus propios pokémon que eso le daba cierta aura de inocencia y nobleza que, a decir verdad, me encantaba. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan auténtico y genuino como él, y cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, pensando en cómo sería tener una relación con él de igual a igual y con sentimientos de por medio. Sin embargo enseguida bajaba a la tierra, rindiéndome ante lo evidente.

-Mañana empezará la tercera ronda, y si nos da tiempo puede que terminemos el torneo en el mismo día, así que mucha suerte, el ganador será declarado campeón de Andrézieux-Bouthéon y se le otorgará como premio las llaves de la localidad.

-¿Llaves?-inquirió Ash, extrañado.

-Es algo así como una distinción honorifica que se suele dar a grandes personalidades o visitantes destacados, es bastante habitual aquí en Europa, aunque también se hace en otras partes del mundo-explicó Lem.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡en ese caso me esforzaré al máximo para ganar!-exclamó Ash, emocionado.

-¡Ése es el espíritu! Bueno, yo me voy retirando, pasad buena noche.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana-dijimos todos casi a la vez.

Estuvimos un rato más allí hasta que finalmente cada uno se retiró a su habitación; enseguida me puse el pijama, aseándome rápidamente y metiéndome en la cama, la cual olía a limpio y con un ligero toque a lavanda.

Durante los siguientes minutos traté de conciliar el sueño, llegando incluso a contar mareeps, pero no hubo manera. El asunto de no poder ser más fuerte en el combate aún rondaba por mi cabeza, y de cierta forma me molestaba, ya que el hecho en sí me impedía acercarme un poco más a Ash. Di varias vueltas más en la cama hasta que finalmente no pude más y me enderecé, mirando la hora en el reloj de mesa.

-¿La una ya? Vaya…

Como no había manera de dormirme decidí salir a dar una vuelta y recorrí los oscuros pasillos del castillo, aunque alumbrados por la clara luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. A lo largo de mi paseo llegué a salir al patio trasero del edificio norte, donde me senté en la escalinata frente a una fuente y admirado el cielo estrellado de Kalos, pensando en mis propias cosas.

Ahora que tenía un sueño y un objetivo en mente todo se concretaba, mis pokémon mejoraban cada vez más en sus interpretaciones y yo con ellos, pero aun así no lo hacía su fuerza, lo que les hacía inútiles a la hora de combatir. Y eso, en cierta forma, me dolía, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque me alejaba del estilo y la forma de vida de alguien tan soñador como lo era Ash. Suspiré con gesto melancólico, aunque en ese momento una voz familiar surgió de improviso.

-¿Serena?

Llegué a dar un ligero bote debido al susto, y al darme la vuelta vi de quien se trataba.

-Ah, Dianta…

-¿Estás bien? ¿No puedes dormir?-supuso enseguida la campeona.

Ante eso preferí ser sincera, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… ¿hay algo que te preocupa? Te he notado algo callada y cabizbaja durante casi todo el día, como si algo te molestara…

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Bueno, un poco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo es la Serena que llegué a conocer aquella vez en pueblo Salinas.

No pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente ante semejante cumplido proveniente de la mismísima campeona, aunque ella tan solo se rió ligeramente, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Ah, sí, supongo…

Dianta se acercó a mí, mirándome detenidamente, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Llegaste a participar en la primera ronda ¿no?

-Eh… sí, aunque no llegué a ir más allá…

-Ya veo… ¿es entonces eso lo que te preocupa?

Un tanto sorprendida por su sagacidad, finalmente hablé al respecto.

-Un poco. Sé que no tiene tanta importancia al ser estrella pokémon, pero aun así siento que en ese sentido no he avanzado nada. Ash es fuerte y se nota que tiene mucho nivel y aun así yo no he conseguido mejorar en combate ni aunque sólo sea un poquito…

-Lo dices como si significara algo para ti…

El corazón me dio un pequeño vuelco, rindiéndome enseguida y murmurando.

-Sí, bueno, después de todo se me nota mucho ¿no?

Ante eso Dianta tan solo sonrió dulcemente, aunque antes de que dijera algo yo me adelanté.

-Dianta ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ah, claro, dime.

No muy segura de si decírselo o no, finalmente logré adquirir la fuerza necesaria e inquirí.

-¿Qué significa ser un maestro pokémon?

La pregunta debió de coger con la guardia baja a Dianta, la cual inquirió.

-¿Como que qué significa?

-Sí, quiero decir… ¿qué implica, qué obliga a hacer? No sé si me explico…

Por un momento la campeona se quedó pensativa, rumiando la pregunta, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Vale, creo ya sé a lo que te refieres. Aunque me choca, me esperaba una pregunta así de parte de Ash, y no de ti…

-Sí, bueno, es que… sé que su sueño es ser maestro pokémon, y es algo que ha estado tratando de alcanzar durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así… si alguna vez llega a conseguirlo… ¿dónde me quedaría yo?

Esas últimas palabras las pronuncié en un prolongado suspiro, sin darme cuenta siquiera de que mi voz se quebraba en el proceso. Dianta vio enseguida a lo que me refería, sonriéndome dulcemente y tratándome de animar al respecto.

-Entiendo por qué me lo preguntas, Serena. La verdad es que no hay nada establecido, es más que una aspiración personal que un título propiamente dicho, pero para poder alcanzar la grandeza como tal es requisito mínimo, por lo que yo sé, ganar al menos una liga regional, llegar a ser campeón y mantenerte en el puesto durante un determinado periodo de tiempo. Por mi parte se refiere llevo siendo campeona unos cuantos años, y cada cierto tiempo, al menos aquí en Europa, se celebra en Bruselas una liga especial de campeones en la que se decide quién es el campeón europeo más fuerte de todos.

-Ya veo… ¿has llegado a participar?

-Una vez, aunque no salí muy bien parada, ni siquiera usando mi gardevoir megaevolucionado.

Eso me cogió con la guardia baja, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Con lo que fuerte que tú eres, y el vínculo tan estrecho que hay entre ti y tu gardevoir!

-Sí, pero siempre va a haber alguien más fuerte que tú, Serena, y eso es algo que todo campeón que se precie debe saber muy bien. Después de todo da igual quien gane o pierda, lo importante es que tú sigas siendo fiel a ti misma.

Las palabras de Dianta me dieron qué pensar, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirme un tanto insegura al respecto. Aun así la campeona volvió a hablar.

-Serena, independientemente del camino que Ash y tú decidáis tomar, siempre debéis hacerlo con la frente muy alta, y orgullosos de vosotros mismos, aunque luego no lo consigáis por los motivos o las circunstancias que sean. No se es más fuerte sólo por el simple hecho de serlo, sino por cómo conseguís serlo. Cada uno es fuerte a su manera, y tal como yo lo veo tú ya lo eres, Serena, sobre todo de corazón.

Esta vez me tocó sonrojarme con fuerza, comprendiendo entonces mejor sus palabras y ayudándome a verlo con otra perspectiva totalmente diferente. Vi entonces que realmente no tenía por qué preocuparme tanto al respecto, después de todo yo era buena en mi campo, mientras que Ash ya lo era en el suyo, no había realmente una razón para querer ser como él, aunque por otro lado estuviera el hecho de que le amaba como nunca antes llegué a amar a nadie. Mis mejillas se encendieron una vez más, llegando a sonreír tontamente en el proceso, a lo que Dianta comentó.

-Hay muchas formas de motivarse cuando se trata de ser fuerte, y el amor es una de ellas. Tus sentimientos son, quizás, el arma más fuerte de todas, más fuertes incluso que el más potente de los ataques o la megaevolución más poderosa. Recuérdalo siempre, Serena.

-Así lo haré, muchas gracias por tus sabias palabras, Dianta…

-Ah, no ha sido nada.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más de otras cosas algo más banales hasta que finalmente me empezó a entrar sueño, lo que la campeona enseguida notó.

-Me parece que ya no puedes más…

-Pues sí, perdona…

-No pasa nada, vete ya a la cama, yo también me iré en breve, hay que estar en plena forma para animar a Ash mañana.

-Sí…-murmuré yo, sonrojándome ligeramente.

Dianta me dedicó una última sonrisa confidente antes de despedirse.

-Buenas noches, Serena, descansa.

-Buenas noches.

Volví entonces a mi habitación, tumbándome en la cama y arropándome entre sus suaves y mullidas sabanas, al tiempo que comenzaba a dormirme casi sin darme cuenta, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Una luna cuarto creciente iluminaba Kalos, colándose su luz por la ventana.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia! sí, leéis bien, penúltimo, escribiré uno más y finalmente cerraré la historia con un rápido epílogo, así que no queda nada para terminar. En este capítulo en concreto he querido centrarme ésta vez en Dianta como la persona que enseña algo a Serena, ya que después de todo conoció a ella también aparte de a Ash, por lo que como tal la situación funciona bien. Me ha gustado especialmente la conversación que las he dado, además, he aprovechado y he ampliado un poco más algunos detalles que en la serie jamás han explicado (ni jamás explicarán, con toda seguridad). De nuevo, puede que suene un poco raro el combinar el mundo real con el mundo pokémon, pero me gusta pensar que, después de todo, nuestro mundo real y el de pokémon tampoco son tan distintos, muchos pokémon están basados en animales reales y en ese sentido es un detalle completamente relacionable, así que...

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Vera**

El torneo finalizó al día siguiente y Ash consiguió escalar hasta la final, donde se enfrentó a un chico local en un intenso combate. Sin embargo, y aun a pesar del esfuerzo del chico, no pudo ganar, siendo derrotado.

-¡Absol, cuchillada!

-¡Bloquéalo con cola férrea!

Ambos pokémon se encontraron en medio del aire, chocando su cola y sus garras respectivamente sin llegar a hacerse daño entre sí y cayendo uno frente al otro.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Rayo!

Una fuerte descarga interceptó a tiempo la bola sombra, la cual llegó a estallar en el proceso formando una densa nube de humo blanco que se esparció por gran parte del campo; por un instante no hubo nada, sin embargo al segundo siguiente de entre el humo surgieron un buen montón de corrientes blancas junto al grito de.

-¡Viento cortante!

-¡Esquívalo, pikachu!

La rata eléctrica llegó a evadir las primeras, pero las siguientes se movieron más rápido y las recibió de lleno, dañándole un poco más de lo que ya estaba, puesto que había dado buena cuenta de tres pokémon antes de enfrentarse a absol.

-¡No! ¡Resiste, pikachu!

El pokémon hizo todo lo posible por resistir el embate, tratando de contraatacar entre medias, sin embargo absol aprovechó ese justo momento para acercarse a él y darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Pulso umbrío!

Un pulso oscuro se abalanzó sobre la rata eléctrica, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo y cayendo duramente al suelo.

-¡Pikachu, no!

Al segundo siguiente, y en cuanto el polvo se posó, pikachu se mostró tirado en el suelo completamente KO.

-¡Pikachu está fuera de combate, absol es el ganador! ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador este año, la victoria es para el entrenador Pierre!

Aun a pesar de haber perdido Ash felicitó al chico, el cual recibió de manos de la propia Dianta las llaves de la ciudad a modo de premio. Antes de irnos para retomar el viaje nos despedimos de ella.

-Muchas gracias por habernos invitado, Dianta.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, es una pena que no lo hayas conseguido, Ash, pero aun así sigues teniendo un brillante futuro por delante, mucho ánimo.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Dianta, y sí, descuida, no me pienso rendir.

-Así me gusta.

Antes de irnos la campeona me guiñó un ojo rápidamente, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, aunque al final la devolví el gesto confidentemente antes de que nos fuéramos.

Tras salir de Andrézieux-Bouthéon continuamos nuestro viaje hacia el sur, atravesando exuberantes y sinuosas campiñas hasta que finalmente llegamos a la siguiente localidad: Saint-Just-la-Pendue.

Saint-Just-la-Pendue era más un pueblo pequeño que una ciudad mediana, ya que apenas tenía poco más de mil quinientos habitantes, aunque eso hacía que se viera como un pueblo más interior y auténtico, típico de la Francia profunda. No destacaba expresamente por nada en concreto, ya que no tenía ningún palacio condal, ni castillo ni nada por el estilo, salvo la iglesia correspondiente y una pequeña capilla. Era un pueblo más de paso que otra cosa.

-He pensado en aprovisionarnos un poco aquí y continuar, así avanzamos más rápido-comentó en ese momento Lem.

-Me parece bien ¿Cuánto falta para ciudad Fractal, Serena?-inquirió en ese momento Ash.

-A ver, déjame ver…-murmuré yo, consultando mi mapa.

Estuve consultando la distancia hasta que finalmente comenté.

-No queda muy lejos, aunque aún faltan varios días de viaje.

-En ese caso aprovisionémonos y continuemos el viaje.

-Bien, iré a la tienda más cercana.

-¡Voy contigo, hermanito, te ayudaré!-comentó en ese momento Clem.

-Está bien.

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la situación en sí, comprendiendo las intenciones de la niña, la cual me hizo un gesto de ánimo. Yo tan solo rodé los ojos, con gesto algo turbado, aunque lo cierto era que situaciones como esas no se daban muy a menudo entre Ash y yo. La última fue en ciudad Témpera y fue, a todas luces, una decepción, ya que esperaba poder pasar tiempo a solas con él. Sin embargo el chico me dejó sola pocos minutos después, haciendo imposible ningún tipo de intento de acercamiento por mi parte.

En cuanto los hermanos se fueron nos quedamos solos, volviendo entonces a tener una oportunidad; y esta vez no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-Bueno ¿hacemos algo mientras tanto?-inquirí en ese momento.

-Está bien ¿qué te apetece hacer?

-Bueno, podemos dar un paseo…

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Comenzamos entonces a callejear, visitando el pueblo, aunque no había realmente nada que ver, siendo más una excusa que otra cosa. La última vez traté de cogerle de la mano para mostrarle de alguna forma mi cariño hacia él, pensando que gestos algo más físicos le ayudarían a entender mejor cómo me sentía. Sin embargo fui incapaz, ya que en aquel momento la vergüenza pudo conmigo y no lo hice, aunque esta vez era diferente. Desde que hablé con Xana y las demás me sentía más confidente que antes, además, como diría Jessie había que atacar de frente, sin dudar. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Por lo que, sin mediar palabra, alcé la mano y fui a coger la del chico sin dudar.

Sin embargo en ese momento Ash exclamó.

-¡Anda, mira, rhyhorns!

Por un instante me distraje y vi entonces que tenía razón, ya que un poco más adelante había un buen montón de rhyhorns con corredores montados sobre ellos; sin embargo el chico comentó.

-¡Vamos a verlos más de cerca, Serena!

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando el chico, tomando la iniciativa, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con él; no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco, aunque al menos lo había conseguido, incluso había salido de él, por lo que en ese sentido no me quejé para nada, dejándome llevar por él.

En cuanto llegamos junto a los rhyhorn los corredores nos comentaron que había una carrera en un circuito a las afueras del pueblo y fuimos a echar un vistazo, descubriendo entonces que se trataba de un pequeño torneo para darle un poco de vidilla y visitas al pueblo. Se había construido un pequeño circuito que daba la vuelta a la localidad, con algunos obstáculos para hacerlo algo más enrevesado y desafiante, aunque no demasiado, siendo en ese sentido más sencillo de lo que aparentaba.

-Vaya, así que carreras rhyhorn… podrías probar suerte, Serena-me sugirió en ese momento Ash.

-Ah, sí, bueno, podría, pero ya sabes que no estoy metida en esto…-murmuré, sin muchas ganas de participar.

-Ya, pero igualmente podría ser divertido, después de todo tu madre te enseñó todo lo que sabes.

-Y así es, pero aquí ella es la experta, además, recuerda que a mí no me llama demasiado…

-Sí, bueno, me hubiera gustado que hubieras seguido mis pasos, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer…

Esa voz me hizo botar, literalmente hablando, y en cuanto me di la vuelta y vi quien era exclamé.

-¿¡Mamá?! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡Hola, hija! Pues de visita, soy una invitada especial en esta competición, me pidieron si podía venir y acepté encantada. Qué sorpresa ¿estáis de paso?

-Sí, Lem y Clem están comprando y nosotros estábamos haciendo tiempo-explicó Ash.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿qué tal todo, Ash? ¿Sigues recolectando medallas?

-¡Sí, ya sólo me queda una para participar en la liga de Kalos!

-Mira qué bien… ¿y qué hay de ti, cielo, como llevas tus espectáculos? Vi el último en ciudad Fluxus por la tele, estuviste fantástica…

-Oh, gracias, mamá. Pues muy bien, por ahora no han anunciado ningún otro así que sigo a la espera de que lo hagan.

-Me alegro, mucha suerte, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Sonreí, del todo halagada, aunque en ese momento un hombre se acercó a mi madre y la comentó.

-Señorita Vera, la competición va a empezar en breve, la esperan en el palco de honor.

-Ah, sí, ahora mismo voy… ¿pueden venir mi hija y sus amigos conmigo?

-Sí, claro, pero dese prisa, por favor.

-Está bien. La competición va a comenzar ¿queréis acompañarme?-inquirió en ese momento mi madre.

-¡Vale!-exclamé yo, contenta, y no era para menos, puesto que hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-Por mi vale, pero Lem y Clem siguen comprando, voy a ir a buscarlos-se ofreció Ash en ese momento.

-Vale, cuando vuelvas di que vienes de mi parte, te dejarán pasar-añadió mi madre.

Tras eso el chico se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo.

Una vez solas mi madre se dirigió a mí mientras nos dirigíamos al palco de honor.

-Y cuéntame ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Oh, pues muy bien, bastante agradable, viajar con Ash y los demás es todo un placer…

Ante eso mi madre esbozó una divertida sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Curioso que siempre pongas a Ash por delante…

Mi cara volvió a encenderse en cuanto vi lo que mi madre sugería, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh, mamá, por favor…

-¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así, después de todo sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

Ante eso dejé escapar un aquejado suspiro, sabiendo muy bien que ahí tenía razón. Después de tanto tiempo había comprobado que a las madres no se les podía ocultar nada, llegaban a saberlo todo, y eso era algo que me preocupaba e incomodaba a partes iguales. Las dos entramos en el palco y nos quedamos junto a la puerta, sin embargo, en cuanto notó mi nerviosismo, mi madre me relajó enseguida comentando.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Serena? Me alegro de que hayas salido de viaje.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, vale que al principio no las tenía todas conmigo, pero después de todo este tiempo y viendo cuanto has crecido puedo decir que el esfuerzo por dejarte marchar ha merecido la pena. Puedo notar que te has vuelto más fuerte y más madura, y personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

No pude evitar sonrojarme más de la cuenta, sintiéndome muy halagada y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gracias mamá…

-No es nada, cariño. Ahora cuéntame un poco más acerca de Ash y tú…

De nuevo mi cara volvió a arder, aunque esta vez tan solo esbocé una íntegra sonrisita, sin necesidad de ocultarlo como tal.

-Bueno, pues… ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Puedes empezar desde el principio, por ejemplo-me sugirió ella.

-Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas que cuando era pequeña me mandaste a aquel campamento en Kanto?

-Ah, sí, el campamento de verano del profesor Oak… no me digas que…

-Sí, ahí fue donde le conocí por primera vez. Me caí y él me ayudó.

-Ah, entonces ese pañuelo que trajiste contigo…

-Sí, era suyo.

-Oh, ya veo… atados entre sí por un pedazo de tela, qué romántico-murmuró mi madre.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que no todo ha sido tan romántico como a mí me gustaría.

-¿Y eso por qué?

A partir de ahí la estuve contando mis aventuras y desventuras a lo largo de todo el viaje, poniendo particular énfasis en los momentos entre Ash y yo, que no eran muchos en comparación para mi gusto. Una vez que mi madre estuvo al tanto de todo se quedó pensativa, rumiando toda la información que la di, hasta que finalmente se pronunció al respecto.

-Bueno, está claro que Ash es un chico entusiasta y despistado, pero eso no significa que eventualmente pueda llegar a sentir algo por ti…

Ante eso esbocé una inquisitiva y poco convencida mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-No sé yo, Ash no es un chico romántico para nada, mamá, está centrado en perseguir su sueño, no es como si tuviera tiempo para alguien como yo…

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, cariño, siempre hay margen para mejorar, y estoy segura que a Ash le importas, puede que no de una forma tan sentimental, pero le importas al fin y al cabo.

Ante eso esbocé una triste mirada, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Ya lo sé, mamá, no creas que no, pero aun así es algo que me molesta, y me quema, y me… me…

Antes de que llegara a decir nada más mi madre me calmó envolviéndome entre sus brazos, sintiéndome un poquito mejor, aunque aun así seguí explayándome a gusto.

-Sé muy bien que Ash me respeta y me quiere a su manera como amiga, pero es por eso, mamá, porque sé que nunca me va a querer como yo le quiero a él…

-Vamos, vamos, nunca digas nunca, cielo…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Yo siempre lo he pensado, siempre he albergado una esperanza en lo más profundo de mi corazón, por muy pequeña que fuera, pero aun así no ha funcionado, nada ha funcionado, y yo me siento tan pequeña e insignificante en comparación con sus sueños y sus aspiraciones que… que…

Sin darme cuenta siquiera las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en mis ojos, dejándome llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía y soltándolo todo. Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza mientras que yo me apoyaba en su hombro, tratando de no llorar con demasiada fuerza y ahogando mis lamentos sobre ella. Por su parte trató de consolarme todo lo posible meciéndome el pelo y susurrándome palabras de ánimo al oído, pero por mi parte tan solo había tristeza y lamento, con algún que otro comentario entre medias.

-Me siento tan… tan… rota, tan tonta pensando que podría haber algo… si el amor es tan bonito y maravilloso ¿por qué duele tanto?

-Oh, Serena, eso es precisamente el mayor exponente de algo tan complejo y a la vez tan maravilloso como lo es el amor. No hay amor sin dolor, hija, eso es algo que todos aprendemos de alguna u otra forma…

-Entonces ¿por qué sufrir tanto si al final no va a ninguna parte? Es una mierda…

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, Serena, pero como tal el amor no es tan mierda después de todo. Es un sentimiento único e irrepetible que nos hace humanos, y que te duela tanto es un signo claro de que tu amor por Ash es auténtico y genuino, lo que lo hace aún más especial.

-Sí, especial… vaya cosa, si al final no es consciente de cómo me siento…

-¿Y por qué no hablas con él? Vale que tal vez no comprenda del todo lo que le puedas decir, pero si enfrentas tus sentimientos podrás sentirte mejor contigo misma-sugirió entonces mi madre.

Ante eso tan solo negué con fuerza, al tiempo que comenzaba a esgrimir mis contraargumentos enseguida.

-No ¿para qué? Lo único que conseguiré es sentirme aún peor, y probablemente se me quede mirando con cara de bobo, sin saber a qué me refiero…

-Bueno, vale que Ash pueda ser despistado y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ¿realmente quieres hablar así del chico que tanto te gusta? Eso es algo rudo de tu parte, Serena…

Cerré los ojos, comprendiendo un poco mejor el planteamiento de mi madre y sintiéndome un poco mal al respecto.

-Ya lo sé… Ash es un chico estupendo, es bueno, valiente y cariñoso…

-¿Entonces? ¿Crees que realmente va a comportarse como tú te esperas? Eso no puedes saberlo del todo, Serena…

-No, si tienes toda la razón del mundo, mamá, no era mi intención insultarle, es sólo que…

-Te duele, lo sé, a mí también me dolería.

Me sequé las lágrimas sintiéndome un poco mejor, aunque aún algo triste por todo este asunto. Agradecí inmensamente que no hubiera nadie en ese momento en el palco.

-Muchas veces pensé en decírselo y declararme, pero a la hora de la verdad comenzaba a dudar y me echaba atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… tenía miedo. Miedo de perderle, miedo de que me dejara de hablar después de saberlo, de que todo cambiara entre nosotros. Si bien duele, soy feliz después de todo a su lado, aunque no sea consciente de mi amor por él.

-Entiendo por qué lo pensaste, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, Serena, no puedes saberlo con seguridad hasta que lo hagas. Una confesión a tiempo puede dar lugar a muchas cosas, y si después de todo las palabras fallan, deja que sean tus sentimientos los que hablen por ti. Te sentirás mucho mejor contigo misma y más confidente si compartes tus sentimientos con él.

Las palabras de mi madre comenzaron a danzar sobre mi cabeza por primera vez, ya que siempre que contemplaba esa posibilidad la rechazaba rápidamente. Aun así la duda seguía estando allí, aunque esta vez no eché la idea como tal de mi cabeza, dejándola danzar junto con todas las demás.

-No sé… Agradezco mucho tus palabras, mamá, pero por ahora prefiero no arriesgarme demasiado.

-Como veas, después de todo es tu decisión y tiene que salir de ti, yo tan solo te aconsejo, nada más.

-Lo sé, gracias, mamá, de verdad.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeña. Realmente has crecido, Serena, eres toda una mujercita.

Sonreí entonces por primera vez y la di un gran abrazo. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando me di cuenta todo lo que la había echado de menos, nunca había sido de conversar sobre este tipo de cosas con ella, pero ahora que lo había hecho me sentía un poco más liberada y apoyada. Desde que trató de que siguiera sus pasos como corredora de rhyhorn albergué un poco de resentimiento por ella, pero ahora podía notar cómo las dudas se disipaban, sintiendo nada más que un profundo y enorme amor y agradecimiento por mi madre.

Esperamos allí a los demás, llegando poco después acompañados de Ash, el cual se sentó a mi lado para observar la carrera. Fue bastante buena y muy trepidante, gracias sobre todo a los obstáculos que había dispuestos a lo largo de casi todo el camino.

Tras la competición vino la entrega de premios, siendo mi madre la que los entregó junto con unas palabras de ánimo a los demás participantes que no lograron clasificarse. Finalmente, y con el evento terminado, decidimos retomar el viaje despidiéndonos de mi madre antes.

-Bueno, chicos, pues tened un buen viaje, mucha suerte con tu próximo combate de gimnasio, Ash.

-Muchas gracias, ganaré, ya lo verá.

-Seguro que sí. Y mucha suerte a ti también, cariño, te veré en tu próximo espectáculo por la tele.

-Gracias, mamá.

La di un último abrazo antes de irme, aunque fue entonces cuando aprovechó a recordarme al oído.

-No tengas miedo.

Yo tan solo asentí, con algo más de seguridad después de haberlo hablado con ella, y volví con los demás, que también se despidieron.

-¡Adiós, señorita Vera!-exclamó Clem.

-¡Hasta la vista, cuídese mucho!-hizo lo propio Lem.

-¡Cuidaremos de Serena por usted!-añadió entonces Ash.

-¡Adiós, chicos!

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el sur hasta que perdimos de vista tanto al pueblo como a mi madre, a la cual ya empecé a echar de menos. Tal vez no estuviera aún del todo preparada para una confesión, pero ahora era una de mis opciones. Y, en cuanto llegue el momento, lo sabré y lo haré. Eso por descontado.

* * *

Como se viene capítulo doble seguid leyendo para poder ver mis notas finales.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo**

-Ash, me alegro de haber viajado contigo. Gracias a ti he descubierto cosas nuevas, y lo más importante, me he descubierto a mí misma. Y ahora mi objetivo eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! cuando nos encontremos de nuevo me habré convertido en una chica más atractiva.

-¡Vale!

En ese momento sonreí sin flaquear, sin dudar. No había motivo para estar triste. De alguna forma me esperaba que me dijera algo así, y a juzgar por su cara tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le quería decir. Pero estaba bien. No me importaba. Después de todo sabía, y muy bien, que mi amor por él era lo más parecido a un amor imposible. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, ya no. Seguramente Ash no sienta nada por mí, pero mi amor por él seguirá siendo puro y sincero. Y eso era algo que siempre llevaría conmigo.

-Bueno, pues… ¡nos vemos!

Tras esas últimas palabras me dirigí a la escalera y ésta me comenzó a bajar lentamente. Se hacía un poco doloroso, pero aun así no me importaba, estaba preparada para ese momento, de cierta forma siempre lo he estado. El viaje por toda Kalos había sido una experiencia única, y no era para menos. Acompañando a Ash en su búsqueda de las medallas, mi búsqueda personal de un objetivo por lo que continuar viajando, la liga de Kalos y el detener los malvados planes del Team Flare había sido una auténtica odisea, y la había disfrutado desde el principio hasta el final. No lo cambiaría por nada. Y la compañía de Ash lo había mejorado aún más.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la idea de la confesión vino a mi mente, de cierta forma olvidada, y por un momento se quedó allí, conmigo, haciéndome compañía. Me miró a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, sin ningún atisbo de nada en la cara. Y, de cierta forma, hablé con ella.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, es mejor así, después de todo no siente nada por mi…

-¿Y? ¿Qué más da eso? ¿No quieres despedirte de él con algo especial? Dale algo que no pueda olvidar jamás.

-¿Para qué? Sería perder el tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, después de todo me tengo que ir, y no quiero perder el avión.

-Ya. No sé, es cosa tuya, aunque recuerdo alguien que dijo algo así como: lucha por él, no dejes de intentarlo. Y no fue la única, también recuerdo a otra persona comentando no sé qué de que es algo que sólo ella tiene. Ah, sí, y también recuerdo a otra que te dijo que te hicieras notar… y tampoco olvido a aquella otra que te aconsejó que vivieras el momento y aquella otra que recalcó la fuerza de tus sentimientos. Y, cómo no, también está eso de: no tengas miedo.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando esos mismos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, los cuales se habían quedado guardados en algún punto de mi cabeza. Y lo entendí. La realidad me golpeó con dureza como una ola cuando choca contra la costa. Y supe qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Me di la vuelta esbozando una sonrisa e inquirí.

-¡Ash! ¿Puedo decirte una última cosa?

Por su parte el chico se quedó un tanto confuso y fue entonces cuando aproveché el momento, subiendo en contra de las escaleras y dirigiéndome hacia él con un gesto seguro y confidente grabado en mi cara, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. En cuanto estuve frente a él me incliné, cerrando los ojos y esperando.

La sensación fue maravillosa. Pude sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos y mi corazón dio un vuelco, presa de una emoción intensa y sin límites. Aunque fue muy breve me recreé en ese mismo instante, y eso lo hizo aún más intenso si cabía. Y, al segundo siguiente, las escaleras nos separaron y yo abrí los ojos.

Ash se había quedado con una cara de panoli total, en el buen sentido, la cual contrastaba ampliamente con las expresiones de auténtico estupor tanto de Clem como de Lem y hasta de pikachu, el cual había cruzado sus orejas en un gesto de lo más gracioso.

-¡Gracias!-exclamé por mi parte, algo colorada pero sintiéndome particularmente bien.

Busqué en él algún rastro de algo y, en ese momento, el chico esbozó una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un brillo especial en sus ojos que me lo dijo todo. Yo también sonreí, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca y sabiendo que ahora sí estaba todo bien. En lo más profundo de mi mente tan solo pude pensar.

-Bueno, Ash, ahora sé qué es lo que sientes por mí.

Los demás se despidieron de mí, viendo además que Clem me mandaba un gesto de ánimo, a lo que yo la respondí con lo mismo. Finalmente las escaleras me llevaron hasta el piso inferior y me dirigí hacia la puerta de embarque sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. Ahora me dirigía a un nuevo viaje, el cual iba a ser en la prefectura japonesa de Hoenn, y estaba preparada para afrontar nuevos retos, sobre todo ahora que había confesado mis sentimientos a la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Te quiero, Ash. Siempre te llevaré conmigo.

El avión despegó, dejando atrás la comuna de Kalos bajo un sol radiante iluminándola.

Ende.

* * *

Y ya está, por fin, se acabó. Tenía ganas de terminar, la verdad, no quería alargar más la historia ya que no daba mucho más de sí. Hasta ahora me había enfocado principalmente en los sentimientos de Serena, utilizando para ello a una serie de personajes, pero quería terminar con la que es quizás la persona más importante para ella aparte de Ash: su propia madre. Y es que, ya sabéis, madre no hay más que una, no se puede ocultarlas nada, lo saben absolutamente todo, tienen como una especie de poder sobrenatural con el cual consiguen averiguar cualquier cosa que se precie, especialmente sobre sus hijos. Y puede parecer que esto lo digo en plan de coña, pero estoy hablando en serio, de hecho no he hablado más putamente en serio en toda mi jodida vida. Estoy seguro que también os ha pasado, ni se os ocurra negármelo.

Pero bueno, finalmente le doy un fin a esta particular y para nada convencional historia entrelazándola con el canon. En un principio tenía pensado un final mucho más distinto, que involucraba además una vidente en compañía de un chimecho y una baraja del tarot, pero al final deseché esa idea por considerarla demasiado esotérica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tono realista y trágico que le he ido dando al fic.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos en otro fic!


End file.
